Name That Tune
by Emom
Summary: Will Johnny's minor injury lead Hank to a drastic decision?
1. Chapter 1

Name That Tune

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Music and rhythm find their way into the secret places of the soul." Plato_

* * *

Chapter 1

The day had been slow for business and the A-shift crew of Station 51 was bored. After moping around the dayroom Hank had finally kicked them all outside for some fresh air while he got some paperwork done.

Mike, Marco and Johnny were playing against Roy and Chet in a 'friendly' game of basketball. Funny how something can start out innocently enough then when the scoring gets close the viciousness comes out. Mike was positioned under the basket waiting for a pass from Marco. Johnny closed in on Roy trying to block him when suddenly the lights went out for Johnny.

"Johnny?" Roy was kneeling down beside Johnny who was on his hands and knees.

"What?" Johnny asked, trying to shake the rattling out of his head.

"I said are you ok? That was quite a whack you got on the head Junior." Roy helped him regain his footing as Johnny reached down to dust the dirt off his pants.

He rubbed his head where the basketball hit him right in the temple, "Yea."

"Here, let me take a look at it," Roy tried to move his hand away from the impact spot.

"No, said I was fine Roy. Don't start mothering me." Johnny ran his fingers through his hair as he moved away from his partner.

_La ti da, da da ti da…._

"Just tell Marco to turn down the radio, it's giving me a headache," Johnny complained.

Roy looked over to Marco.

Chet spoke up, "Uh, Johnny boy, ya hearing voices in your head now?"

"Not voices Chet, just the music is a little loud." He looked around for the radio but didn't see it out in the parking lot with them. He stopped and listened closer but didn't hear the music again. Looking up he saw the amused look on Chet's face. It was however, the concerned look on Roy's face that made him sigh.

"Look, I'm ok. No more music," he said with a lopsided grin.

Johnny moved over to the sidelines, leaning against his Rover while the others finished the game. They were bantering back and forth with varied threats of what would happen to the looser but Johnny tried to again focus on the sound. Nothing.

Mike and Marco were not giving up without a fight but Roy's pass to Chet at the last moment clinched the win as Chet slam dunked it in the basket. Taking towels and drying off their faces and necks the sweaty crew moved back into the dayroom to find Hank sitting at the table drinking some coffee.

He looked up to see the group come in and plop down in various spots. It didn't take but a glance to see Johnny rubbing his head. "What happened to you?"

Johnny _really_ didn't want Cap to thing that anything was wrong knowing it would only buy him a trip to Rampart. He intentionally perked up and smiled, "Oh nothing Cap. Marco just got me with the basketball. I'm fine now."

He sauntered by everyone and reached into the refrigerator to grab the pitcher of cold tea.

_La ti da, da da ti da….._

Johnny froze, and then looked at the other men. They didn't seem to hear the music. What was going on? He'd had plenty of concussions in his time but they were never accompanied with music. Looking over at Roy he decided to keep the song in his head to himself for now. "Drink partner?" He asked.

"Sure, thanks," Roy said as he took the cup. He sat down at the table with Mike and Marco while he drank the cold drink eagerly. Johnny leaned against the counter and sipped his slower. He was almost afraid to move too much, still listening to the soft interlude music in his head.

Chet walked up to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee, "Leave it to Johnny to have a concussion accompanied by music." He was addressing no one in particular.

Hank had stood up and moved over to the chalkboard where he was beginning to draw a floor plan for the men to study. He turned around, "What was that Kelly?"

"Nothing Cap," Johnny tried to quickly intervene.

"Music Cap. Johnny here was hearing a little song in his head," Chet pushed the point while watching Johnny squirm. Any little rise in his pigeon was a good thing to Chet.

"Johnny? You hearing music?" Hank asked with a subtle rise in his tone. Roy noticed the change in his Captain and wasn't sure what he was so anxious about.

"Cap, he just got a little shaken. He said it stopped right away." Roy looked over to Johnny with a rising concern that he might have missed something that the Cap was seeing.

"Look, said I was fine and I am. I'm not hearing anything. I'm fine." Johnny was getting annoyed. Yes the music was now gone and he sighed a big relief. If a little music got everyone this worked up then he hoped it stayed away. Looking towards the bay he decided it was time to get away from the worry warts. He moved out towards the back of the squad to sit on the bumper, yes it was nice and quiet out here.

The tones sounded just as he started to relax.

"Squad 51, woman down. 34B Carter Grove Apartments, 3040 North Market Street….."

Johnny and Roy headed to the squad and jumped in as Hank passed the information slip to Roy with the address on it. Roy pulled out, hitting the lights and sirens, into the street.

_Bah-da-da-di-da –da…Bah-da-da-di-da –da. Ba-di da da dahh di da…._

Johnny rubbed his head. Great, it was back. The music was loud now almost drowning out the sirens as they raced down the busy street. He looked over to Roy who seemed to notice nothing unusual. How could he not hear it?

"Roy?"

Roy looked over to his partner to see a confused look on his face, "Yea?"

"Now, I'm only asking this out of curiosity ok?" He paused, "You don't hear anything do you?"

"Are you still hearing that rattle under the dash?" He knew that Johnny could hear all sorts of mysterious sounds from the Squad, real and imaginary.

"No. Not really a rattle this time," Johnny said. He wanted to phrase this right, "More like a ba did a da…da…da…da." Johnny hummed the racing tune for his partner.

Roy looked at the junior paramedic very concerned now. There was no music in the Squad. "Johnny, you hearing the music again?"

"Well, not the same music this time. It's louder and more upbeat. It kinda gets me in the mood for a rescue." He thought about it and yea, it was energizing. It made him feel like something exciting was coming up for them.

Roy was now worried about his partner. He must have been hit harder than they realized. As he drove down the road he tried to keep a close eye on Johnny who was now tapping his toes and humming a tune. Roy did have to admit it was kinda catchy.


	2. Chapter 2

Name That Tune

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_As a rule, what is out of sight disturbs men's minds more seriously than what they see." Julius Caesar._

* * *

_Sorry this chapter took so long. Both computers in my house managed to die within 48 hours of each other. Thanks for your patience._

* * *

Chapter 2

Pulling up to the scene Roy parked the squad on the sidewalk in front of the apartment building.

_Ba da da…Ba da da_

Johnny found his mind racing with the music. It was urging him to rush to the building to go see who needed help, right away without hesitation. He had to force his body to stop at the side doors and get the boxes with Roy. It took concentration to not snatch boxes and run.

They both looked up to see a young woman walking towards them. She was in apparently no great hurry. "I'm sorry we had to call you but I didn't know what else to do."

"It's ok. That's what we're here for," Roy answered calmly.

The music had stopped when he listened to the woman talking and Johnny's racing heart slowed down few beats. He didn't mind the excitement at all, that was part of the job but it was just strange how a little tune in his head could cause such a strong reaction in his mind and body.

They followed the woman upstairs into the right apartment. Entering the living room they didn't see a victim right off. Roy continued to follow the lady into the kitchen to find a young woman, early 20's, with her hand in the sink. Well, apparently down the sink.

_Di doop de da doop…..doop de da doop…ti did a doop…_

Johnny looked around for the radio but unfortunately found Roy's eyes first. Roy furrowed his brow at his partner, "What'cha looking for?"

Johnny spoke before thinking, "Just looking for that goofy music is all." He looked up to see everyone now looking at him like he had lost his mind, including Roy.

The lady at the sink was more uncomfortable than amused at this point, "Can someone help me here?"

Bringing the paramedic's attention back to the job Roy started working at checking her hand while Johnny mentally noted that the music had once again stopped. With the tune out of his head he began to re-focus on what he was supposed to do.

In a short amount of time and a little lubricant they were able to free the hand of the embarrassed young lady. Heading back to the squad they loaded up the boxes. Johnny climbed into the passenger side of the squad. Looking over he could see Roy staring at him while holding onto the wheel.

"What?"

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Don't nothing me. You were hearing music again weren't you?"

Johnny squirmed in his seat. This wasn't good. Roy was giving him the 'Rampart' look and he never liked that look. His hesitation was Roy's answer; he could see it in his eyes.

"Do I need to take you in?"

"No Roy, I'm fine. Look," he pointed to his ears. "No music." He picked up the mic, "Squad 51 available." Then quickly turned to look at the fascinating scenery outside the window.

Roy simply cranked the engine and headed back towards the station. He knew that it wasn't the right time to drag his younger partner in right now. Nothing would get accomplished. He would just keep a close eye out on him.

_Ba bum….ba bum…da da de dum…._

It was a soft tune, relaxing. The coming home music was soothing, making him sigh. Johnny stole a glance at Roy to make sure he first wasn't hearing it, then secondly to make sure it wasn't obvious that he was.

As soon as they stepped out of the squad Hank stuck his head out of his door, "Roy, can I see you for a minute?"

_Great, _Johnny thought, _I'm sure it's about me. Ok fine, these little tunes are all mine from now on. No one will know what's going on in my head. _He mentally noted to be very cautious about revealing what he was hearing. It was just a little music for goodness sake. Why was everyone getting so riled up about it?

* * *

Roy entered the office to find Hank sitting down, leaning back in his chair.

"Cap, you wanted to see me?"

"Yea Roy, I just wanted to find out a little more about what happened to John earlier."

Roy was a little puzzled. "We were just playing some basketball. Johnny didn't see the pass Marco made to him and caught the ball in the side of his head." He remembered the concern his Captain had shown earlier. Again, he was concern, "Cap, is everything ok? I mean Johnny seems fine." He hesitated on whether to reveal the continued music or not.

"No, I just wanted to make sure he was ok." Hank paused for a moment then looked at Roy. "Is he hearing anymore music?"

Roy was almost caught off guard. Cap looked very concerned and Roy felt uncomfortable for some reason that he couldn't explain. Suddenly he felt very protective of Johnny. Without hesitation he spoke, "No Cap. Johnny says no more music." Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

Hank relaxed and sat forward in his seat, "Ok. Just let me know if you think he needs to be seen. You know he isn't going to ask for it." Hank smiled.

Roy also relaxed, "I will Cap, and yes, I know."

* * *

Roy moved out of the office with a nagging concern riding his back. He couldn't put his finger on it but for some reason the chat with Cap didn't make him feel better. As he entered the dayroom he found Marco and Chet by the sink, seemingly conversing over the dinner selection for tonight. Johnny was sitting on the couch looking at the paper while noting that Mike was at the table peeling potatoes. Roy got a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting at the table with Mike.

"What's for dinner Chet?" Roy asked a little amused that he seemed to have most of the crew doing the work for him.

Chet rubbed his hands together, "Roy my boy, tonight you are being blessed with my grandmother's recipe for Irish stew." Chet was obviously pleased with himself.

"Chet, how am I supposed to read this scribble?" Marco was holding up the recipe card as he sprinkled in some oregano.

Chet moved back over to the sink. Johnny put the paper down to see Cap come in the room. "Uh Cap, isn't it Chet's night to cook?"

"Yea, isn't he working on it?" Hank answered looking towards Chet busy at the stove.

"Just checking, seems like everyone's working on it but Chet," Johnny chuckled. Mike looked up at his Cap with a 'save me' face.

Chet put his hands on his hips, "I am cooking dinner, right now it just needs some, um, well supervision is all."

Mike stood up and handed Chet the bowl of peeled potatoes, "Here Chet, supervise these."

Roy laughed as Chet took the bowl, almost spilling potato peelings all over him. "Hey thanks Mikey." He took the potatoes over to Roy, "Hey Roy buddy, do you mind cutting these up for me. I have to get the sauce going."

Roy looked over to Johnny hoping to convince him for some help when he could of swore he caught a little head bobbing going on. _Another tune in his head?_

Johnny realized that Roy was looking at him and quickly assessed himself to see how be betrayed the _la it di da di...ta di la laa _ditty that was helping him enjoy the dayroom antics of his friends. He decided to just give him a Gage smile and pretend that nothing was wrong.

What Johnny didn't see was the furrowed brow on Hank's face. The look of utmost concern. _It's true. _Hank thought. He stood up and without dismissing himself he headed back to his office. _How can this be happening? Not to Johnny._

But Roy did see the Captain watching Johnny and then the change in his expression. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

He placed his hand on his phone. He knew he had to make the call. But he hesitated. I mean, this was Johnny. Never would he want anything to happen to Johnny. With a slump in his shoulders and a heart full of worry he lifted the receiver.

"Chief. This is Hank Stanley at 51."

"Yes sir. Well, not too good. I think we have a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Name That Tune

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Courage is being scared to death, but saddling up anyway." John Wayne._

* * *

Chapter 3

"Chet exactly what are _you_ doing to fix this dinner?" Johnny asked with a smile.

Chet moved over to the table with a cup of coffee in his hand, "Johnny, you just don't understand the complexities of Irish stew my boy. It takes layers of help to get it done just right."

Marco looked back, "And exactly what layer are you?" He asked.

Johnny leaned forward on the couch, "I'll tell ya exactly what layer he is…"

The tones sounded, "Squad 51, child down…………"

Johnny and Roy both jumped up and headed to the Squad. Hank was waiting for them as he wrote down the address and passed it over to Roy. He glanced in the squad to see Johnny putting on his helmet as usual then moved back out of the way.

Roy pulled out and Johnny was instantly absorbed in the racing music again, _Bah ba ba, bah ba ba…_ He was concentrating on its mesmerizing rhythm, the repeating pattern of it calling for him to hurry. His heart beat was rising with each block they passed.

Suddenly he felt Roy pushing his shoulder, "Hey you! Are you listening to me at all?"

Johnny tried to shove the music down so he could hear Roy but it was almost deafening in his head now.

"What?"

"Do I make a right up here?" Roy relied on Johnny's almost picture memory of the streets around Carson.

"Right at North Main," Johnny said, seeing the frustration in Roy's face at him.

"Johnny, we've already passed North Main!"

"Ok, then take a right here, then another right that will put us at it." Johnny said, realizing he had screwed up.

"Sorry Roy."

"Just pay attention please," Roy barked at him. This was no time for him to daydream about something.

Johnny turned and focused on the road as they approached a storefront. Pulling up to the curb they moved out of the Squad to be greeted by a frantic older woman.

"What took you so long? Please hurry, he's not breathing," she said as she ran back into the laundry mat. They were hot on her trail with boxes and oxygen. Johnny's heart was racing with the change in music, the tune that told him to hurry to the victim.

Entering the business it took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the dark, poor quality lighting. The first thing that Roy focused on was a young woman holding onto her son. She looked to be around early 20's, crying and was rocking him back and forth on the floor.

Roy knelt down beside her, knowing the child was limp. He looked to be around 3 years old. "Mame, I'm with the Fire Department. Can we lay him down for a minute so I can check him?"

The older woman started yelling, "She won't put him down. The child isn't breathing and she won't let us do anything for him."

Johnny looked back and with a wave of his hand he tried to calm her, "Now calm down, we're here to help him, okay?" Then looking back to the mom he could see her tight hug on the child. Johnny was on the side near his face.

"He's cyanotic Roy," Johnny almost winced at the anxious music pounding in his head now. "Mame, please let us help him. You have to put him down." Johnny reached up to take the child but she screamed.

"NO! He'll be ok, he'll be ok."

Roy was feeling panicked at this point for the child, who obviously needed their help or he would die, "Look at me." He tried to get her to focus on him but she wouldn't even open her eyes up. She just kept rocking and crying.

The music screamed at him, _save the child, save the child._ Johnny reached up and started to pry her hands off the child making her scream louder.

"Johnny! Stop." But not only was the mother not listening; now Johnny seemed to not hear him either. He reached over and grabbed Johnny's hands, pulling them off the woman. "Johnny!" With the second yell, Johnny looked up and seemed to realize that Roy was talking to him.

Roy then moved back to the mother. "He's not breathing. If you don't give him to us he might die. Please," he was begging her, "let us help him, okay?"

The word _die_ made her look up, for the first time, acknowledging that someone else was there. She released her grip on the child and Roy immediately pulled him out of her arms to the ground. He leaned down and listened for breaths, his hand on the child's abdomen feeling for movement. When none was detected he turned to Johnny.

"Respiratory arrest," he said while reaching for a pulse. Johnny was opening the bio-phone and getting a link to Rampart.

"Rampart this is Squad 51, do you read me?" Johnny realized that the music had gotten quieter now, although still there.

"Go ahead 51." He recognized Joe Earlys voice.

"Rampart, we have an approximately 3 year old male who is in respiratory arrest." He looked over to Roy for vital signs.

"Pulse is 40, hold for BP." He looked to the mother as he put the blood pressure cuff on his arm, "Can you tell me what happened?"

She looked at him, tears running down her face, "I didn't know." She sobbed, "I didn't know he was in there." Johnny's heart skipped a beat.

"In where?" But he knew what she was going to say.

"He was in the dryer when I turned it on," she almost fell over crying. The older women bent down to support her, holding her head as she cried.

"How long?" Johnny gently took her arm, "Mame, do you know for how long?"

"I went out looking for him, I thought he had gone next door to the little thrift store." She watched as Roy had placed the resuscitation mask on his face and was giving him breaths. "I don't know."

The older woman spoke up, "We were all looking for him. It was probably at least 15 minutes."

Roy reached over and felt around his head as he breathed for him, there were multiple bumps that could be felt. The child had been tossed around like a rag doll in the large commercial dryer. He heart went out to him.

"Rampart, BP is 80/40. Color has improved with ventilations. Apparently the child climbed into a commercial dryer and wasn't found for 15minutes. There are multiple bumps along the scalp. He is also very warm to touch. He remains unresponsive." He looked to Roy as he rechecked his pulse. "Heart rate is now up to 100."

"51, begin D5LR at KVO, continue ventilations. Use spinal precautions and transport as soon as possible."

Johnny repeated the instructions then replaced the phone in the box. They both looked up to see Vince enter the laundry.

"Fellows. What happened?" Roy quickly updated him then asked him to continue the breathing for the boy.

"I'll get the backboard and the C-collar," he said as Johnny was starting the IV. As he moved to the Squad he stole a quick glance back. Johnny seemed to be ok now, focused on doing his job. But something had happened on this run and he had every intention of finding out what it was.

The child was loaded onto the stretcher with Mark the ambulance attendant taking over the breathing for Vince. They loaded him into the vehicle and Johnny started to climb in. He was surprised to feel Roy's hand on his arm.

"I'll ride in with him, you bring the Squad in," he said then turned his back to Johnny climbing in beside the child.

Johnny wasn't really surprised, he had messed up this run, twice and he knew that Roy was upset with him. He simply handed him the boxes and closed the doors, banging twice on them to signal they could move out. Jogging back to the Squad he was thankful for the quiet in his head, save the pounding headache it had left behind. He pulled out onto the street and turned on the lights and sirens to follow the ambulance.

There it was again, the racing music, _bah, ba da …bah da da…bah da da da…. _The music, adding to his headache was almost bringing him to tears. It was too much, it was overwhelming. He took one hand off the wheel and rubbed his temple, trying to will the music down. Focusing on his head, he didn't see the car that ran the red light in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Name That Tune

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

_"The beginning of knowledge is the discovery of something we do not understand." Frank Herbert._

* * *

Chapter 4

Johnny was focused on the ambulance running ahead of him and the Squad. The emergency music was pounding in his head and this was no toe tapping tune this time.

_Bah da da…Bah da da…Bah da da ….._

* * *

Roy listened to his small patient's breath sounds as Mark continued the gentle breaths. He was pleased to see that the child was now taking some breaths on his own. Not enough to stop the assisted breathing just yet but definitely an improvement. His color was a nice pink but the bruises to his face and neck were beginning to darken now. The dark circles under his small eyes told of the beating he had taken. Feeling for a pulse he stole a glance out the back windows of the ambulance, comforted by the sight of Johnny just behind them. Looking back to his young charge he jotted down the vital signs then gently ran his fingers through the curly blond locks on his forehead. _Hang in there little man, we're almost there, _Roy thought.

Hearing a car horn blowing Roy glanced up to see what was making the noise just as a dark blue station wagon rammed into the passenger side of the Squad. It took a second for the crashing sound to register in Roy's shocked brain. The crunching metal and squealing tires awakened his senses as he yelled to the driver to stop the ambulance.

"Stay here with him; let me know if anything changes." Then to the driver, "Call dispatch for a MVA, we need help including another ambulance and Squad." With that done he jumped out the back of the ambulance and ran straight for Johnny.

He approached the passenger door, his heart pounding out of his chest, then was able to breathe a huge sigh of relieve to see Johnny looking at him. Shaken but conscious. He opened the door to find him just sitting there.

"What happened?" Johnny was confused as to why Roy was opening his door.

"Think you got hit partner." Roy was a little concerned with Johnny's confusion. The impact was at the passenger door and Johnny physically appeared unhurt.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked his friend.

"Uh, no I don't think so," Johnny seemed to become more alert as Roy talked to him. "The other car."

"I'll go check on them, you stay right here. I've already called for backup." Pausing a moment to make sure that Johnny was going to stay still Roy turned and jogged over to the other car.

"I saw her, she ran the red light. I just knew she was gonna hit him. I could see it coming!" Roy looked up to see an older man waving his hand at the woman in the station wagon.

"It's alright sir. Just give the police a statement when they arrive." Roy moved to the driver's door to see a woman and a young girl about 14 years old. In the back seat were two boys who were crying, they looked to be about 8 and 10 years old.

Roy tried to open the door but it was jammed from the front end damage of the car. He wanted to get access to the woman and girl, as neither one was moving.

"This side is jammed too Roy."

Roy looked up to see Johnny pulling on the passenger side door.

"I told you to sit still," Roy was annoyed. It was just like Johnny to ignore his own injuries to help someone else. But with him out here alone he couldn't take the chance that Johnny was hurt worse than he was letting on. "Go sit in the squad until the engine arrives."

Johnny frowned at the authoratative voice that came out of Roy to him. He was disconcerted that he couldn't remember what happened. Was the accident his fault? One thing he was sure of was the two front seat passengers were unconscious and needed help. Now distracted by his own train of thought and the _Da da da ….da..da...da...da… _in his head he turned to the back door and pulled it open.

"Shh, its ok fellows don't cry. My name is Johnny and I'm a fireman. We're here to help you ok?" They didn't quiet down too much but did shake their heads to acknowledge him. Glancing up to see Roy moving into the back seat from the other side his glare reminded Johnny about the 'order' he had received from his senior partner. Instead he just decided to try and send Roy a smile of 'I'm ok' and see if that would appease him some.

Looking at the effect of the smile he felt he was in the doghouse with his friend for a while.

As Johnny worked on assessing the young girl in the seat ahead of him, Roy reached to find a pulse on the woman. "She's got a pulse, it's good and strong. What about the girl?"

"Same here," he called back.

Hearing the sirens approaching Roy looked up to see Engine 51 coming onto the scene. They were tailed by a police car. "Helps arrived," he said to Johnny. Climbing back out of the car he ran to the approaching engine as Mike pulled her to a stop.

* * *

Hank jumped out and quickly assessed the scene and was shocked to see the crumpled Squad.

"What happened? Are you ok?" He asked with great concern.

"Yea, I'm fine. Johnny was in the squad but seems unhurt. Apparently she ran the red light and slammed right into him."

Hank turned to the firemen climbing down from their seats, "Marco pull an inch and a half, Chet grab those battery cables buddy."

"Sure Cap," and they both moved off with duties to perform. Both took in the site of the damaged Squad. Even knowing Johnny was ok it made them cringe to know that it could have been worse.

Johnny yelled to Roy from the car, "Roy, she's waking up in here. I need some help."

* * *

Johnny was holding onto the young girls head as the mother bolted awake and started yelling, "Oh my God," Johnny was trying to calm her as she went straight to grabbing for her children.

"Mame, you need to calm down." It was about impossible to keep her hands off the young girl as he struggled to keep her head straight. "Don't pull on her, she might be injured. Are you her mom?" He was trying to distract her with questions.

"Yes, oh God, is she ok? Why won't she wake up!" The woman was about hysterical. "My boys," she turned to see them crying in the backseat.

"Now, their ok Mame but I need you to be still and calm down." He was grateful to see Roy and Hank come up to the car. Roy had C-collars and backboards with him. Mike came up behind Hank with the porta power for the jammed front doors.

Roy climbed back in behind the mother, "I need you to calm down ok?" He spoke softly and calmly to her. "The boys are ok and we're taking care of your daughter but I need to make sure you're ok too."

She calmed to his voice, seeing that her boys were loud but unhurt. She sat still while Roy put the collar on to stabilize her neck. Mike got the two doors opened then moved in the front passenger seat to help Johnny get the collar on the girl, then the backboard ready for her. Once Mike had a good hold on her, Johnny moved to the front to work on some vital signs.

Mike looked up with curiosity as he caught both Roy and Hank watching Johnny. Now with Roy, he understood. Roy and Johnny were like brothers and of course Roy would be worried about him. But Cap held a different look. It was an inquisitive look like he was expecting Johnny to do something odd.

Squad 86 pulled up as they were moving the two patients out and Roy asked them to get the young boy in the ambulance into Rampart. Next they extricated the two front seat passengers, reported into Rampart and got them loaded into the ambulance with the young boys.

Looking back at the pathetic Squad Johnny felt momentarily lost, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was his Captain, "Pally, go in with Roy. Get checked out and make sure you're ok. We will get a replacement squad to you at Rampart."

"Ok Cap, thanks."

Hank squeezed his shoulder gently, almost hating to break the contact with his friend. He was feeling almost sad about Johnny and very unsure about his future at this point. He knew he had to wrap up this incident and get back to the station for an important meeting.

Roy and Johnny climbed into the ambulance and headed to Rampart.

"Is Johnny ok Cap?" Mike asked after witnessing the brief conversation between them.

"I hope so Mike. I hope so." His voice trailed off as he moved towards the engine leaving a confused Mike behind.

* * *

They continued to assess the patients as they moved towards Rampart. Roy watched with concern as Johnny rubbed his shoulder. "Did you get your shoulder?"

Johnny smiled, leave it to Roy to notice his subtle movements like a mother hen. "Yea, hit it against the door I think." He looked at his friend, "I didn't even see her coming at me Roy."

Roy patted him on the back, "It's ok Junior. Wasn't your fault."

Johnny looked at the unconscious young girl and felt that it was his fault. If he had been paying closer attention then he might could have swerved away from them and decreased the chance of a hard impact. The music had overwhelmed him for a moment, blinded him to what he should have seen. That scared him. What about next time? Even now, the racing music was trying to drown out Roy's words. He just shook his head to make Roy think he was listening when all he wanted to do was turn off his brain and sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Name That Tune

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_I've developed a new philosophy…I only dread one day at a time." Charlie Brown._

_Thanks for all the feedback and reviews, it's so very much appreciated. I'm still computerless for right now and will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thank's for you patience._

* * *

Chapter 5

The ambulance pulled into the ER parking lot and Johnny sighed a breath of relief as the music quieted down. The back doors opened and they were greeted by Dixie who quickly helped them unload their charges. Roy stayed with the mother and was directed to treatment room four while Johnny moved into room two with the daughter. Mark helped get the boys into treatment three despite their protesting to stay with their mom.

Roy moved the mom, still on the backboard, to the examining table.

"Please, how is Maggie?" She begged Roy.

"She's stable. They'll take good care of her here," he said patting her on the shoulder. He could only imagine how distraught she was. Being a father, the pain of seeing your child harmed was sometimes more than you can take. She gave him a semi smile and looked towards the doctor that was at her side now.

"Dr. Brackett this is Mrs. Whitmore. She was in a car accident with a frontal impact. She was unconscious briefly but has been alert and oriented since." Roy rattled off the last set of vital signs to Brackett then excused himself from the room. He was anxious to check on Johnny.

Inside the other treatment room Johnny was worried about his young patient. He updated Joe Early on what had happened. "Her mom was driving. She ran the red light and hit head on. There was a crack in the windshield and she wasn't wearing a seatbelt. She's been unresponsive since the accident." He also gave the last set of vital signs but stayed by her side as she was examined.

Roy entered the room, "Johnny?"

He looked up to see the fretful face of his partner, "Yea, I'm ready." Thinking he knew what Roy was wanting. He took her hand briefly then moved out of the room with Roy. They walked to the nurse's station desk. Roy was looking for Dixie. Just as he was about to ask for her, she emerged from the room that held the sons.

"Dix, you got a doc available?" Roy asked and saw the sharp glare of Johnny at him.

"Sure, Mike's available." Dixie answered, knowing that Roy only asked when Johnny had been hurt and wasn't owning up to it. "What happened?" She directed the question to Johnny hoping that he might actually volunteer the information instead of her having to pry it from him.

Roy, seeing that Johnny wasn't going to join in, spilled the details. "Johnny hurt his shoulder in the accident."

Dixie looked taken aback, "What accident?"

"That family's car hit Johnny in the squad," Roy inwardly shivered at the memory of the crash he watched happen.

"Put him in room one. I'll be right there." Dixie gave Johnny a 'tsk tsk' look and headed out to find Dr. Morton.

"Aww common Roy, not Morton. The man hates me," Johnny whined.

"You know perfectly well he will do his job of checking you over. You need that shoulder looked at," Roy said as he guided his reluctant friend down the hallway.

Johnny hopped onto the exam table and rubbed his head. The music was gone for right now but his head still hurt.

"You said you didn't hit your head," Roy asked watching him.

"I didn't, just got a headache is all."

Morton walked in, "Well Gage, what trouble have you found this time huh?"

"Not my fault she ran the red light and hit me," he replied defensively at the sarcastic physician.

"Well, let me take a look." Morton examined his eyes, ears, heart sounds, lungs and abdomen. All were normal for him. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

"My shoulder, hit it on the door," he said rubbing it.

"Take off your shirt so I can see it."

Johnny just sighed, "It's no big deal."

"Why don't you let me play the doctor and just take your shirt off?"

Slowly the shirt came off and revealed a bruised up shoulder. Morton palpated the joint carefully, feeling for fracture, fluid or swelling. "Well, nothing seems broken or dislocated. Just bruised up. It should be fine in a few days."

"Told ya," Johnny mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that," Morton said then shot a smile to Roy. "He's ok for work as long as he feels up to it."

* * *

Big red was skillfully backed into the bay and parked. Everyone piled out with Marco, Mike, and Chet heading to the dayroom. Hank moved straight to his office knowing that someone was there waiting for him.

"Chief."

"Hank, good to see you again."

Hank shook his head, "Just wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"First we have to make sure your right about Gage," the Chief looked seriously at him.

"I'm sure about it. He won't admit to it though." Hank sat back in his chair.

"Then we have a phone call to make. Are they still 10-8 at Rampart?"

Hank nodded, "Yes Sir."

Hank picked up the phone and dialed.

* * *

Dixie stopped at the desk on the way to Johnny's room to answer the phone.

"Hold on please," she said as she placed the phone on hold. Entering the treatment room where Kelly Brackett was treating the mother she caught his eyes, "You have an urgent phone call at the desk."

Brackett frowned; he didn't like being pulled away from a patient. But she was stable and the rest of the work was for the nurses as they got her ready to move to a room. He excused himself from the room and headed to the desk.

"This is Dr. Brackett."

He knew the voice on the other end of the phone.

"What?"

Dixie saw the look of shock come across his face.

"Yea, I understand. We'll take care of it."

His expression changed to one of dismay.

"I'll let you know." He paused to listen again, "Yes, I'm sorry too."

"Kel, is everything alright?" She asked as he hung up the phone.

"What room is Johnny in?"

She looked unsure about answering for a second, "Room one."

"Order a CT scan, full electrolytes, CBC, EEG, and skull series."

"On Johnny?"

"Yea seems he had a head injury this morning that he has ignored and his Captain is not very happy with him right now about it." Brackett move away from the desk and headed down to see the patient leaving a bewildered Dixie behind.

* * *

Johnny and Roy both looked up as Brackett came into the room.

"Mind telling me why informing your doctor about a head injury isn't a priority?" He barked at Johnny, catching him completely off guard.

"What?" Was all he could manage to say.

"It's my understanding you were injured earlier today and ignored," he said as he turned down the lights and pulled out his pen light. Turning to Roy, "Stanley said you're to return to the station right away."

Roy stood still, not sure what to do. "Doc, I was there when it happened. It wasn't a big deal."

Brackett turned around to him, "Roy. You are to return to the station. Johnny stays here for while. When he's released you can come get him." Brackett watched the man's expression change from one of concern to one of anger. He felt bad that he had to speak to him this way but he needed Roy out of the picture for a while. This was not a time that Roy hovering Johnny could happen.

"Doc? I can stay unless I'm called out again."

"That's not what your Captain said and Johnny's going to be too busy for company. It's best you go."

Johnny looked at Roy like a lost child. He didn't know what was going on but he definitely didn't like the idea that Roy was being run off to leave him here alone.

Brackett turned his back to Roy, not wanting to see the look of anger and hurt that he could feel at his back. Roy backed up and moved out of the room almost running into Dixie in the hallway.

"Roy? What's wrong?" She could see the look in his face that spoke a world of things not being right.

"I've been sent out Dix. Keep a close eye on Johnny for me. I'm going to find out what the hell is going on."

Dixie watched the upset man head down the hallway and out the door. She entered Johnny's room and wasn't really surprised to see that he was probably more upset than Roy over what had happened.

* * *

"Johnny, I need you to tell me all the symptoms you've been having today since your head injury," Brackett asked, speaking a more calm and soft voice now. He knew that bullying Johnny would only cause him to pull more into his shell.

"Uh, I've had a headache most of the day." Johnny really really didn't want to talk about the music. The tune in his head was back. _Buh dum….buh dum…_ It was ominous and it made him feel afraid.

"There's something you're not telling me Johnny. Now's the time to talk about it." Brackett watched him closely, seeing the tell tell signs of evasion.

Johnny lowered his head, he was worried now, and Roy wasn't here for support. He whispered, "Music." Dixie couldn't even hear what he said.

"Tell me about the music Johnny," Brackett softly encouraged him.

"It changes. It's like it goes with what we're doing at the time."

"Ok son. I'm going to run some tests and see what we can do to help you out, ok?"

"Okay." Dixie thought how he sounded like a little child.

"Kel, is this from the wreck?"

Brackett shot his head up, "What wreck?"

"The family they brought in, she hit Johnny in the Squad."

He looked at Johnny who just shrugged his shoulders and offered a little smile.

"Did you get hurt?" Brackett asked, truly concerned for the young man.

"Just a bruised shoulder is all, Morton said I was fine."

"Ok, we'll let's get these tests done so we can get you out of here."

"Sounds good to me doc," the worried Johnny replied then lay back on the table at Dixie's request for the prodding and probing to begin.

* * *

Roy backed the squad in the station and after climbing out when straight to Hanks office. Opening the door he was surprised to find the Chief there with him. They were equally surprised by the paramedic barging in on them.

"Roy." Hank said.

"Chief, Cap," Roy replied to the men then stood frozen for a moment.

"Is there something we can do for you?" The Chief asked.

"Cap, when you get a minute I'd like to talk to you about Johnny."

Hank looked at the Chief.

"DeSoto what's going on with Gage right now is not for you to worry about. We are taking care of the issue."

"Pardon me Chief, but Johnny is my best friend and partner. I think I have a right to know what's going on. I'm forced from the hospital, leaving him there and no one will talk to me about it? This is something for me to worry about."

"Gage will be released soon and back at the station. For now you will stand down and do as you are told. None of this will be discussed beyond this room."

Roy stood, his fists clenched. He earlier stomach worries about something being wrong had suddenly flared to an all time high. He bit his tongue as he knew that he being suspended for behavior would not help out Johnny right now. Fighting an overwhelming urge to return to the hospital against orders he moved into the dayroom with the others.

"Hey Roy, what's the Chief doing here?" Chet asked seeing him leave the office with them.

"Don't ask Chet."

Everyone looked up to see the apparently angered Roy move to the cabinet for a coffee mug.

Mike stood up, "Roy, what's wrong?" He felt a rising panic for some reason. "Where's Johnny?"

Roy slammed the coffee mug on the counter then turned to the others, "He's still at the hospital, they are running some tests on him before he can come back to work."

The question was unspoken for all of them. Why was Roy here, if Johnny was at the hospital?

He could see it in their eyes, "They made me leave."

Marco stepped forward, "Who?"

"Everyone, Cap, Brackett. They made me walk out on him."

They could see the worry coursing through him even if they weren't really sure what they were upset about themselves.

"Station 51. Man down………………."

Roy jumped up, a reason for a run by the hospital. He reached out and abruptly took the paper from Hank's hands but didn't look at into his eyes. Hank put his hand on the window to say something then decided better of it. He knew Roy was mad and nothing he could say would help right now. He just needed to hear back from Brackett then maybe this would all go away.


	6. Chapter 6

Name That Tune

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Everyone hears only what he understands." Johann Wolfgang von Goethe._

* * *

Chapter 6

As Roy headed towards the call his mind was trying to sort out the day's events. He knew that Johnny's accident with the basketball wasn't a major blow to the head but it was obvious that something was going on with him. The music, the distraction from his job, the headaches. Something was going on with Cap and the Chief which just made him feel nervous for some reason he couldn't explain. Then there was the fact that he was booted, not only out of the room, but out of the hospital all together which has never happened before. Ever.

"Squad 51. Cancel."

Good, he could go straight to Rampart now and check on Johnny. "51, 10-8 to Rampart."

"Cancel that Squad 51. Return to quarters."

Roy began to fume at the sound of Hanks voice on the radio. What was up with him today? It was like he was purposely keeping him separated from Johnny.

Once they arrived back at the station Roy paced in the bay. He didn't even want to go to the dayroom with everyone else. His mood was too worried, to foul to be around. He was brewing and fuming up a good lather when Hank came around the engine to find him.

"Rampart called and Johnny is ready to be picked up now," he paused to read Roy's feelings.

Roy snapped back, "Permission to 10-8 to Rampart Captain?"

Hank took it in stride; he understood Roy's anger, "Of course Roy." The day was drawing to a close and none too soon for Hank. He said a silent prayer for a quiet night. He needed to keep Johnny in the station as much as possible until the end of the shift.

* * *

Roy pulled into the ER parking lot and headed to the nurse's desk where he found Dixie waiting on him.

"He's in room two Roy," she said quietly.

He paused at her demeanor, "Dix, is he ok?" He asked, the anger now gone, replaced with worry.

"I'll let Kel talk to you." She put her head down for a moment, "They kicked me out too Roy. I feel like I let you down, I wasn't able to stay with him."

"Where's Brackett?" The anger was back.

"In his office but go see Johnny first, he's waiting on you."

Roy took a deep breath; he didn't want to project any of his anger onto Johnny. Moving down the hall he stood outside the door and made sure his emotions were in check before entering. Going in he found Johnny sitting on the table, dressed and ready to go.

"Ready to go Junior?" He gave Johnny a big smile as he walked over to him.

"Just get me out of here," he said as he jumped off the table and headed to the door.

"Hold on," Roy said, grabbing his arm. "What happened?" He wasn't angry with Johnny but it was obvious that something was wrong.

"Well after 2 hours of poking and prodding my head and brain they couldn't find anything wrong. At least that's what he said. They won't tell me anything. I just want to get back to the station." His eyes were tired, his spirit worn down by the day. He knew that Roy was worried but he didn't know what to tell him. No one was telling him anything either.

"Ok, go ahead to the truck. I'll be right there."

Johnny nodded his understanding as he headed out the doors looking back briefly to see Roy going to Brackett's office.

He knocked and waited for permission to enter this time.

"Come in." Brackett called.

Roy entered and saw the immediate negative response from the doctor with the stiffening of his back and shoulders, the frown on his face.

"Roy." His greeting was cool.

"I wanted to find out how all the tests came out on Johnny." Roy decided to be vague to start with since demanding didn't get him anywhere last time.

"All his tests were negative. He's released back to work." Brackett looked down to his paperwork again and started writing something down.

Roy thought about the next question, "He seems pretty shaken up. Did something happen I should know about?"

"He just got tired of being poked on, he's ok. Encourage him to get some rest tonight if possible," Kel paused. "And let me know if he has any further odd side effects."

_Odd? _"Like music?"

Brackett looked up, "What did he tell you?"

"He's been hearing music since this morning. It started when he was hit with the basketball."

Brackett leaned back in his chair, "Has it affected his work?"

Roy paused, he knew it had, or at least thought it had but wasn't exactly sure since Johnny had clammed up about it. "I'm not really sure."

"Let me know if you think it is. You're job is not one where people survive if you're distracted."

Roy thought back to the last couple of runs, "I will."

* * *

His anger was once again fading as he left the office heading to the Squad. Looking in the window before opening the door he saw that Johnny had fallen asleep against the door.

His head popped up with the driver's door opening, "What took so long?"

"Nothing, just trying to get some answers out of Brackett."

"Well?"

"Told me the same thing he told you." He pulled the truck out, "Let's go home Junior."

Arriving back at the station it was late, the lights were down and everyone had climbed in bed already. Johnny and Roy went to the kitchen first for something to drink. Pouring them both a glass of milk Roy looked over to his friend who looked completely exhausted.

"Here, drink this," he said as he passed him a glass.

"Thanks." He shot Roy a crooked smile. "I'm so ready for this day to end."

They finished their milk in silence then headed towards the dorm to sleep.

_De la de de de dah…de da de da…de la de de de dah…de da de da_

_Great, just what I need is going to bed music. _He looked up towards the ceiling; _can you give me a break here, just for a little while? _Figuring no answer was coming he ran his fingers through his hair and pulled off his shoes and pants. Padding back through the dorm to the restroom he heard Roy whisper out to him.

"You ok?"

"Yea, just need some aspirin, headache."

Roy wondered if the headache was again accompanied by a musical tune but knew that now was not the time to quiz him. He hoped they could both get some sleep for a while at least.

* * *

Johnny tossed and turned, the music taunted him like 'man not getting any sleep' music, driving him nuts. He wanted to scream at it to stop, to leave him alone. All those tests had to have missed something. There had to be something wrong with him. He looked over to Roy to see him sleeping on his stomach, as usual and was envious of his ability to turn the world off and sleep tonight. Giving up he sat up and stepped into his boots, pulling up his turnout pants, sliding the suspenders over his shoulders and headed back to the kitchen.

"Can't sleep?"

Hanks voice startled him. "No Cap, hope I didn't wake you."

Hank sat at the table with the young paramedic, "No, I could tell you weren't sleeping. Was worried about you."

Johnny saw the worry and compassion in his Captains eyes. "Can I ask you a question Cap?"

"Sure John," he said as he took a drink of milk.

"Why did you make Roy leave me at the hospital? You know that was hard on him." Johnny eyes told that he also held some resentment about what had happened, being left alone at this man's orders.

"John," he started to say then paused. "We're not sure what's going on with you right now. The music you're hearing shouldn't be there. It's not meant for you."

Johnny tilted his head. "What do you mean 'not meant for me'?"

Hank sat back and took a deep breath. "I know what you're hearing John. I hear the same tunes every day."


	7. Chapter 7

Name That Tune

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_I get by with a little help from my friends." John Lennon._

_Thanks for the reviews, I love hearing from you guys! This story is taking a life on it's own so hang in there with me!_

* * *

Chapter 7

Johnny's tired eyes grew wide. Did his Captain just say he heard the same music? He was sleep deprived and it must just be wishful thinking on his part.

"Cap did you just say you hear it too?" Johnny asked cautiously.

Hank nodded at him, "Yes Johnny. It's how I knew you were tossing and turning in your bunk. It's also how I knew that you had gotten up and was worried." Hank watched the young man closely.

Johnny shook his head, tossing his dark hair in his face, "I don't understand Cap. What is this all about?"

"I can't really tell you much right now John. I just wanted you to know that you're not going crazy and that I understand what you are going through." Hank leaned forward on the table and got a more serious look. "But John, just because I understand doesn't change my responsibility as your Captain. I will give you more information when I'm allowed to by the Chief. You also cannot tell anyone about this. Even Roy."

Johnny sat still for a moment, "Roy already knows about the music. He knows that something is wrong. Just 'not telling' him won't work."

Hank already knew that. He knew his senior paramedic and his devotion to his younger partner, friend and brother. Dealing with Roy was a whole different issue to be dealt with later.

"I know this is hard John. But you have to promise me to do your best to push the music down and listen to me and Roy when out on a call. The music will deafen you to what you need to do and will endanger not only your life but all of ours."

Johnny just nodded. Hank was describing exactly what happened to him today. Watching the young man's reaction Hank's worst fears were being realized. It was already happened to Johnny. He could see it in his eyes.

They both looked up to see Roy standing in the doorway, each wondering how long he'd been there.

"Roy? What are you doing up?" Hank asked casually.

"Bad dream." He simply said. Hank tried to read his face, his reactions to know how much he had heard. "When I you were gone, I just wanted to check on ya." He looked over to Johnny as a knot formed in his stomach. He had to fight the urge to move between his Captain and his friend, an urge to protect Johnny from him.

Johnny stood up hoping to get Roy back to sleep right away, "I'm good, just had trouble sleeping but I'm ready now." He walked towards the dorm, "Let's go."

Roy simply turned and followed him not looking back to see the worry etched on their leaders face.

* * *

The night was quiet save for a trash fire the engine responded too. Johnny had been able to sleep a little although not much. He was greatly looking forward to going home and putting the turmoil of the station behind him for a while. The conversation with Cap was still churning in his mind as he poured himself a cup of coffee for the morning.

"Geeze Gage, how many scoops did you put in here today?" Chet scowled as he sipped on the solution.

"Same as usual Chet, what's your problem this morning?" Johnny asked, too tired to deal with the Phantom right now.

"Don't know, maybe not enough sleep as everyone decided to tour the station all through the night," he retorted.

Johnny put his cup down and walked over to the couch and plopped down beside Henry, taking out a paper and pretended to be alone in the room. He knew Roy was up but noticed that he hadn't come out of the locker room yet. Worried about his friend Johnny tossed the paper aside, not really wanting to read it anyway and headed to the lockers.

* * *

Roy was sitting on the bench, staring into space.

"Roy? You ok?" Johnny knew that he was the reason for Roy's turmoil and that Cap had forbidden him to discuss anything with him but he ached to sit and spill everything to his friend. He desperately needed Roy's advice and sanity to get him through whatever this was that was going on. The debate waged in his mind about whether to defy the Cap but for some reason he felt that it would put Roy in danger. He wasn't sure why he felt that way; it was just a protective feeling deep down he had for him.

"Johnny," Roy paused, looking up. "I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you. About what's going on. I know you hear music. I may not understand why but I know that it's affecting your concentration and it makes me worried about you being out on a run. I keep feeling like something is going to happen to you because of it."

Johnny just smiled. It never ceased to amaze him the bond that had formed between the two of them. How close they had become over the years. Of course Roy already knew. He might not understand but the general feeling would not be neglected. "I'm doing better," he gave him a big Gage smile. "Come on, let's get some breakfast before B shift gets here."

The two went back into the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of Marco's breakfast casserole.

They sat around with playful chatter and Johnny enjoyed the 'dayroom antics' music that went with it while waiting for the next shift to arrive. He stole a look over to Cap who was smiling and also enjoying the conversation.

"Just be glad that you're partner here didn't kill Brice in that short time yesterday," Mike said.

Chet chimed in, "You would think that one man could be tolerated for such a short time. But I have to give credit to ole Roy here. He just acted like he wasn't around."

Johnny looked at Roy, "You didn't tell me Brice was the one that replaced me yesterday."

"I worked hard to forget it," he replied seeing the smile on Johnny's face. "At least he's not one to ask a bunch of questions so it was easy to avoid him."

Just then the next shift sauntered in ready to start their day. Everyone quickly reported then moved out to their vehicles to leave. Roy came out to see Johnny waiting by his car.

"What do you have planned for the next couple of days Junior?" He said as he tossed his duffle bag into the back seat.

"Nothing much, just gonna relax around the ranch and work the horses some."

Roy could see that Johnny wanted to say something else. "Why don't you come over tomorrow night for dinner? Jenny has a new pet to tell you about."

Roy watched Johnny's face light up with the invitation. Just as he suspected, he didn't really want to be alone. "A new pet huh? Should I ask?"

He laughed, "I'm not telling. Jenny would kill me for spoiling her surprise."

Johnny climbed into his Rover, "It's a date. Tell Joanne thanks. That is after you tell her I'm coming." They both laughed as they said goodbye.

Hank sat in the office and watched the two friends leave. By the next shift he would have to make a decision.

* * *

Johnny enjoyed two days of blissful silence. The only tune he heard was from someone else's radio. He didn't even turn his own on at any point for the whole time. Dinner at Roy's was comforting as usual. They stayed away from any discussion about work or what had happened. Johnny knew that Roy was there if he needed him but tried to abide by his Captains orders to not involve him. Again it seemed more of a protective move as much as anything else for him.

As soon as Johnny pulled into the station parking area his heart sank.

_Bah di da ….di di dah…buh di da…._

It was 'coming home' music for the station but after two days of peaceful silence it was a pounding intrusion into his brain again. He came into the bay and headed straight for the locker room. Roy was apparently already there somewhere as he was the only one getting dressed.

Hank looked up to see Johnny come in. The air was quiet of music and it was difficult to judge if the two days off had settled the paramedics noisy brain or not. Before Hank could approach him the tones sounded.

"Station 51, Station 86, Battalion 9……..Structure Fire………."

The men jumped up, just filled coffee cups left behind, as they climbed into the Squad and Engine. The Squad leading, they all pulled out into the street.

_Bah ba ba ….Bah ba ba….Bah ba ba bahhhh……_

The headache was instant, the pounding severe and the look on his face spoke worlds to Roy's glance. Nothing had changed, he was still hearing it and from what he overheard Cap saying that night it would put Johnny's life in danger.

Pulling up to the scene they were at a working warehouse for a company that manufactured plastics. The crew had already learned the floor plan of the structure. As Mike moved to the pumps, Marco and Chet started pulling lines. Hank jogged across the parking lot to be greeted by the shift supervisor.

"Is everyone out?"

The man shook his head, "No, the initial explosion was on the second floor. I have men working on the third that couldn't get out."

Hank looked at the structure that was smoking heavily but no flame was yet visible. Johnny and Roy joined him. "How many are up there," he asked he worker.

"Two men. Can you get them out?" The man asked frantically.

"We're on it Cap," Johnny replied. Hank looked at him then over to Roy. Roy wasn't sure what to do, it would take both of them to work the rescue and they were the only ones on scene right now.

Roy looked over to Hank, "Cap, we will stay together." Hank acknowledged the unspoken understanding that Johnny shouldn't be left alone. He could see the perspiration on Johnny's face, the quickened breathing and high adrenaline rush the young man was experiencing. For him the music was controlled, it worked for him. But for Johnny it would rapidly become overwhelming, tuning out all other sounds.

"Ok, in and out. Chet will cover you."

They nodded the agreement and moved to the main warehouse undocking bay doors. Chet was already there with a line, Marco beside him. "Let's go Chet," Roy called out through the mask.

The music was driving him. He was thankful for Roy beside him although he wasn't sure if Roy knew that was going on in his head. The music actually softened as they entered the door adding to the eerie silence of the hallways and the whishing of their oxygen masks.

They moved up through the hallway, to the staircase then began to climb. The smoke was thick and black, so dense it was hard to see even a few feet in front of them. Once on the third floor they were faced with a hallway of offices. They would split, each taking one door on each side across from each other, search the room, mark the door then meet up the middle of the hall again. Each time Roy carefully watched Johnny, making sure he was sticking to the plan and not getting distracted.

"Found them!" Roy heard him bellow. He went running across the hall where Johnny was hoisting the unconscious body over his shoulder. Roy helped him get the weight settled while Chet helped Roy pick up the other man.

Johnny moved out first, then Chet, followed by Roy. Johnny felt the music intensify within him, the smoke getting thicker, the heat becoming unbearable. As he moved quicker towards the entrance he pushed through the door into the fresh air. He headed straight for the squad and laid down the victim on the yellow blanket that Mike had put down for him.

Without having to think he did a rapid assessment on the man, vitals, started oxygen and was setting up the bio-phone to Rampart.

Then the music changed, it was screaming in his head and suddenly he felt a deep dark utter panic like nothing he had ever felt before.

_Ra daaa da daaa…rum….da….ra daaa da daaa….._

It became all he could hear then he looked up knowing what the music meant. Roy. Looking from where he came from he saw Chet pulling at the hose, but no Roy. He had been right behind them and now he was nowhere to be seen. Nothing else could he hear but it calling him back into the building.

_Ra daaa da daaa…rum…da…ra daaaa da daaa….._

Something happened to Roy and he had to get back in there to him. The music was telling him what to do. In a daze he glanced down at Mike who was giving the man some oxygen as he started to come around and try to push him away. Then his eyes scanned to see Hank over by the engine, he was yelling into his HT. Johnny didn't know what he was saying; he could no longer hear him.

He also didn't hear the rumbling of the building.

Hank saw Johnny with the victim come out, then Chet. Knowing that Roy should be right with them he knew instantly that something had happened (_Ra daaa da daaa…rum..da..ra..daaa da daaa…_). The music played in his subconscious. He tried calling Roy on the HT several times with no response.

"HT to DeSoto! Do you read me? Answer me Roy." But nothing came back. Then the building rumbled. He heard the Battalion Chief calling the men out of the structure emergently. Hank saw Mike helping Johnny, Chet and Marco were accounted for then his eyes caught Johnny looking at him. The escalating adrenaline that was in him suddenly exploded in his mind as he realized what was happening to Johnny.

He took a step forward and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Johnny, NO!" But it was too late. Johnny was no longer hearing anything but the siren call of Roy in his mind.

Johnny saw Hanks lips move but as if in a dream he turned back towards the warehouse and ran, as fast as he could, to save Roy.


	8. Chapter 8

Name That Tune

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

_"When I hear music, I fear no danger. I am invulnerable. I see no foe." Henry David Thoreau._

_Sorry, I know this Chapter is short. I'm still working on available computers while mine is getting fixed. Thanks for the great reviews and taking the time to share your thoughts with me._

* * *

Chapter 8

Hank made a mad dash to grab Johnny but knew that he was too far away and that Johnny couldn't hear his yells. Looking over to his side he saw Marco move beside Mike as Mike jumped up and started running. He might reach Johnny, he was closer to him. The whole time he continued to call for help over the HT.

Johnny could see the door coming up to him, his goal was clear to get in and find Roy. The music drove his heart rate up, his breathing was heavy. Suddenly he felt something slowing him, grabbing him. He tried to look but his vision was tunnel with only the door before him calling him. His arms flailed out and swung with a power that stopped the actions on him. Johnny kept moving forward, into the door and up the stairs. When he reached the second floor he found a pile of rubble where the wall had come down blocking the route to continue up the stairs. He knew Roy was under it and began digging with a blinding drive.

Hank kept running but started to slow some when he saw Mike reach Johnny. Then in shock he watched Johnny reach back and slam his fist into Mike's face sending him to ground. Chet was now on the move but was too far away to reach Johnny before he entered the building. Looking quickly at his Captain he heard him calling over the HT to stop and not go in. Helplessly and very confused about what was happening Chet stopped and watched Johnny disappear into the smoke filled building.

* * *

The smoke was searing his lungs as he dug for Roy. Pushed by the music, he had reached him fast but did not think to stop and put on his oxygen tanks and mask. The toxic fumes were entering his lungs with every cough and breath. Johnny first found a hand under the pile and he wanted to feel relieved but the music still screamed at him. Placing his fingers on the wrist he felt for the pulse. His hands were shaking and he was having a hard time staying focused on what he was doing. He never thought finding a beat could be so difficult. Taking a deep breath he focused on pushing the music down like Cap had told him to do. It helped some, not fully, but enough that he could at least feel his fingertips on the wrist now. Focusing on the beats his heart sank as he realized that there were none there. There was no heart beat to be found. For a second he felt lost. Roy was dead but the music still called for him to save him. So he did the bidding of the song and continued to pull off the metal beams and chunks of plaster off of his best friend.

Hank stood outside the building with Chet as they helped Mike back to his feet. The bloody nose was proof that Johnny had gone completely over the edge this time to Chet.

"Are you Okay?" Hank asked him.

"Yea, what was all that about?" Mike asked as he pushed his turnout coat sleeve up to his nose to try and stop the bleeding.

Hank looked back grateful to see that Squad 86 was at Marco's side and getting the victim loaded into the ambulance. Then he saw the Chief jogging up to them.

"Hank, what the hell just happened?" He asked as he waved his HT towards the doors.

"Both my paramedics are still in the building." Hank knew that wasn't the full story but right now he didn't have time to go into a discussion about Johnny. Several other firemen came up to the small group ready to help in any way possible to save the downed men.

The Chief started directing, "Baker, Garber, Jackson and Sussix gear up, we have two men down and need to get to them. Hank you cover us with hoses."

Hank and his men got to work. Of course they wanted to go into the building, this was their coworkers and friends that needed help. Marco and Chet got hoses while Mike went back to the Engine. As the group entered the building Hank and the Chief listened for warning signs, both subconscious and clearly audible as the structure continued to groan at them.

* * *

Johnny continued to uncover the body. Tears burned his eyes but he vowed to not leave his friend here. He would not do that to Joanne and the kids. Being bumped by something he looked up to see three other firemen now at his side starting to dig with him. Within a few more pieces the body was retrieved from the rubble and Johnny was speechless. As Jackson lifted the lifeless form up over his shoulder Johnny saw that he didn't know the man. It wasn't Roy.

* * *

Hank came up behind Johnny and was scared by what he saw. The young man was digging frantically and seemingly oblivious to the constant coughing and gasping he was doing. Hank reached down and had to physically yank on him to get his attention. Johnny looked up at him but Hank knew he wasn't seeing him. His color frightened Hank. Johnny was grey and ashen, his lips were blue. He was past the verge of collapse, only his mind wouldn't let him stop. Johnny's immediate response was to fight but Hank was ready where Mike was taken by surprise. Grabbing his arm as it swung towards him Hank pushed it down surprising Johnny on some level, but somehow Johnny kept fighting. Chet watched in complete disbelief as he moved into help his Captain from the assault. Between the two men they were able to get some control over Johnny, holding him against his will.

"Johnny! Please stop fighting me." Hank yelled. "We can't help Roy if we're fighting you!"

The word 'Roy' made him pause then his body said enough. His lungs no longer had oxygen in them, only toxic soot. As the music faded in his brain he had a brief moment of realization of what had transpired.

"Sorry," he whispered before he collapsed in the arms of Hank.

With one swift motion Hank lifted him onto his shoulder and headed out the door. He didn't look back for Roy. He knew there was plenty of help there for him and right now Johnny was losing his own battle.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Name That Tune

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

_"Letting go doesn't mean giving up, but rather accepting that there are things that cannot be."_

_Again! Thank you for you patience and continued reading of my story. Keep sending me reviews and letting me know your thoughts they are greatly appreciated. Hey, this one is longer!_

* * *

Chapter 9

Navigating down the stairs Hank almost ran right into Dwyer. Seeing the downed man on Hank's shoulder he immediately turned and ran back to the Squad.

Hank gently laid Johnny down on the yellow blanket waiting for him then knelt down beside him feeling a need to stay close to the young paramedic. Dwyer was right at his side, feeling for respirations then for a pulse. The look on his face told worlds to Hank.

"He's in full arrest," his voice reflected his own disbelief. Hank began mouth to mouth rescue ventilations while Dwyer started chest compressions. Mike, seeing what was happening, left the engine and ran over to help. He took over the compressions so that Dwyer could hook him up to the monitor. After he got the leads placed on he then assessed the monitor.

"Damn," he swore at the flat line on the screen. Rainey with Engine 110 came over and opened up the bio-phone and the desperately needed contact with Rampart. Hank stopped the breaths long enough to reach into the squad for the resuscitator to continue to breath for him. Dwyer opened up IV supplies and quickly went to establishing the IV access that Johnny would need for the life saving medications. Next he moved to opening up the medications.

"Squad 86 to Rampart, do you read?" Rainey called in.

They knew they didn't recognize the voice, "Go ahead 86."

"Rampart we have a fireman, victim of severe smoke inhalation, approx 28 years old. He is in full arrest at this time. We are giving CPR." He looked to Dwyer for the next information to report.

Dixie looked at Brackett, "I thought 51 was at that fire?"

"Rampart, EKG is flat line. Epinephrine has been given."

"86 send a strip as soon as possible. Place an esophageal airway and prepare to defibrillate."

Dwyer nodded to the orders while Rainey repeated them. Hank watched the team work amazingly quickly with Dwyer being the only paramedic on scene now. The airway was placed, the epi repeated and everyone took a deep breath when they got a rhythm on Johnny back.

Hank continued the breaths because Johnny's breathing was now labored. He knew the fumes in the building were bad and he worried over how Johnny would be able to recover from this. Looking up he saw Chet come out with another limp body. It was Roy.

Laying Roy down next to Johnny, Chet carefully removed his mask noting that thankfully it was still on and his tanks weren't empty yet. It could be his saving grace through this. Dwyer did a quick assessment on his fellow firefighter then picked up the bio-phone to report in.

"Rampart, we now have a second victim. A fireman, aged 30, he is unconscious. Vitals are as follows, pulse 130, respirations 30, blood pressure 80/50. He is pale and diaphoretic. There is evidence of blunt trauma to his abdomen with bruising and contusions, the abdomen is full with firmness over the right quadrant. There is also a large contusion on his forehead and he remains unresponsive. Pupils are sluggish but equal."

"86, begin IV of LR at 100cc pre minute and transport as soon as possible."

"IV, LR and transport. 10-4 Rampart. We are still waiting on an ambulance."

* * *

Brice rounded the corner with his smoke inhalation victim, met by Dixie.

"Treatment 4 Brice." She then decided to ask, although her stomach was telling her she already knew the answer. "I thought 51 was called to that fire?"

"We were called in as back up. Although I did have to leave Dwyer there since Gage and DeSoto were still trapped inside the building." Brice kept walking, his report given. Dixie felt her heart drop to her knees. Two victims, one severe smoke damage the other bleeding internally.

Going back to the desk Brackett could see that Dixie had been shaken by something, she stood beside him and took the radio.

"86, who are the victims?" Her voice was shaking.

"Rampart, smoke inhalation victim is Johnny Gage. Trauma victim is Roy DeSoto." The desk was quiet then they all moved quickly to get ready for the two men that were family to them.

* * *

Once the IV's were stabilized both men were loaded into the ambulance. Hank sent Chet with Dwyer so he would have an extra pair of hands, just in case. Johnny had an airway and it took one person just to ventilate him.

"We'll be there as soon as possible buddy," Hank said to Chet as he climbed in. Chet just gave him a solemn nod, knowing the gravity of the situation. Hank banged on the back of the ambulance twice to send it on its way then turned to see the Chief next to him.

"How are your men Hank?"

"Critical. Johnny took in full smoke. Roy has internal injuries from the collapse on him." Hank's heart was very heavy and the Chief knew it.

"I understand you sent them in together?"

"Yes sir. Since we got called out just as the shift started I didn't have time to assess Johnny. Roy told me he would stay with him." Hank looked up, "and he did, the whole time. Johnny just came out first and Roy got caught inside. Johnny got back inside before we could stop him, before I realized that he was still affected."

"Let's get this cleaned up then to Rampart to check on them," the Chief slapped Hank on the back in a gesture of reassurance.

Hank didn't feel reassured. He felt responsible. Completely and utterly responsible. Johnny shouldn't have been here at all. He should have taken him off duty just to be on the safe side. Instead he followed the Chief's orders and kept Johnny on shift. Now Johnny might pay the ultimate price for Hank following orders.

* * *

"We've about got it cleaned up Cap."

Hank looked up to see Marco and Mike standing with him.

"Ok, let's get this gear picked up. Marco you take in the Squad. I'll take in 86's."

In just a few minutes the men were on their way. Each in a vehicle alone. Each with time to think about what they saw, Johnny's defiance of the Captains orders, the two lives that now were fighting to survive.

* * *

When the ambulance pulled up to the ER doors it was greeted by Dixie, Brackett and Early. The vehicles doors opened and the orderlies grabbed the end of each stretcher to move it out. Dixie held back her tears as both men went past her.

Roy was first. He looked like he'd been in a fight. His face held a darkening circle around it where something impacted with his facemask. A large contusion with on his forehead that was bleeding some. Dark circles were forming under his eyes. His turnout coat had been partially cut off of him to allow access for examination and treatment. Early followed him into the treatment room as he ordered x-rays, labs, new IV fluids, and oxygen. Roy was breathing on his own but as the shock progressed they were becoming more and more shallow. He would need ventilation soon. His lungs were feeling the rising pressure for his distended abdomen.

"Dix, get an OR set up. We'll need to take him right away," Joe said.

"Sure Joe," she called back while picking up the phone in the room to make the arrangements.

"Roy? Can you hear me?" Joe tried to wake him up. He groaned slightly to the sternal rub but otherwise remained comatose.

"Let's get the CT scan as soon as possible also. We need to find out what's going on up there."

Dixie left the room to get things ready. Looking back at the blue eyed man she thought about his family and how hard this would be on them. Then looking across the hall she desperately wanted to know how Johnny was doing but it would have to wait until she had Roy settled first.

As Johnny was moved to the examining table he began to struggle. He was still basically unconscious but he was fighting some demon that Chet didn't understand. Holding his arms down so keep his airway from being pulled out Chet leaned in close to calm him.

"Johnny. Man stop fighting us here. You're gonna be ok." Brackett could hear the desperation in his voice for his friend.

Brackett ordered some sedation for Johnny and as it took its quick effect Johnny fell silent again. Listening to his lungs the doctor frowned. Johnny sounded like he was breathing through mud. The pulmonary edema was significant.

"Carole, we need chest x-rays, ABG and electrolytes on him stat."

"Yes doctor," she answered.

Turning to Chet, "Chet, what was burning in the building?"

"It was a plastics company," he shook his head.

"Didn't Johnny have his breathing gear on?" Brackett was trying to understand why Johnny's lungs sounded so bad.

"He did the first time he went in but when he ran back in to get Roy, he didn't put it back on. He collapsed while in the building."

Brackett ordered some steroids and antibiotics for him then replaced his airway with an endotrachael tube prior to moving him up to ICU. As he stepped into the hallway he saw Joe.

"Joe, how's Roy doing?"

"I'm on my up to OR with him now. Blunt abdominal trauma, looks like a ruptured spleen. We're having trouble keeping his blood pressure up."

Brackett shook his head, "Do you have a minute to join me in the waiting room?"

"Sure Kel. I know they both have a lot of family worried about them."

* * *

Walking to the waiting room they were amazed at how full it was. Scanning the room they saw Hank, Mike, Marco, Chet, Brice, Dwyer and the Chief. Joanne had been called but had not arrived yet.

Hank stepped towards them, "Doc? How are they?"

"Johnny has severe smoke inhalation. I'm concerned about what he inhaled. We have him on the ventilator and he is being moved up to ICU. There's a lot of fluid in his lungs already. It will be hour by hour for him right now." He looked to Joe for Roy's update.

"Roy is bleeding internally and is comatose with a head injury. We are taking him up to the OR now. He's healthy and strong. I'm hoping he'll tolerate the surgery well. Then we will have to give him time to wake up."

The group took in the news and with heavy hearts found seats to begin the waiting game.

The Chief took Hank by the arm and led him over by the doors, away from the others. "Hank, I'm standing your station down until you get another update. Then we will decide what we need to do about Johnny next. Keep me posted."

Hank thanked the Chief. Brice and Dwyer headed back out to duty, as well as the Chief while the rest of them held their breaths until they heard back from the doctors.

* * *

The waiting was terrible. Each one could only think the worse, hope for the best and pray for their friends. Joanne arrived and went straight to Hank for an update, then comfort. She was devastated that she missed seeing Roy before surgery. What if he didn't make it through was all she could think about.

After what _seemed_ like hours and hours to the waiting crew the doctors appeared. Hank jumped up, Joanne at his side.

The doctors looked exhausted. Brackett spoke to the anxious group, "He did well with surgery. We had to remove his spleen. He's lost a lot of blood and we're still giving him transfusions trying to stabilize his pressure. They're moving him to ICU now." He looked to Joanne, "You can see him in as soon as we get him settled Joanne."

"Thank you so much Dr. Brackett, Dr. Early. How's Johnny doing?" She said through her tears.

Early spoke this time. "We just went by and checked on him. He's still critical but the fluid in his lungs doesn't seem to be worsening. He will be in the room next to Roy."

Everyone knew that was important, the two held a bond unmatched by any other friends. They would need each other to recover from this. The group moved from the ER waiting room to the upstairs ICU waiting room. Hank hoped they would get to see the men before having to leave for the night. He moved over to the phone to update the Chief while Joanne approached the desk to see if Roy was in his room yet.

* * *

Joanne moved into the sterile feeling room and approached her husband's side. The tears fell down her skin as she looked at his pale color, his stillness shook her. Taking his hand into hers she put her cheek up to his, "Babe, please come back to me. We all love you so much. You have to fight this. Don't give up. Johnny's here too and he needs you so much." She looked up to see Hank come into the room.

"How's he doing Jo?"

"He's too quiet Hank," she started to cry, unable to say anything else. Hank went to her side, taking her into his arms, he held her and tried to comfort her yet knowing that nothing but Roy waking up would help her feel better. After a few moments she moved back from him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry for. That's what I'm here for, ok?" He walked over to Roy's bedside and grasped his arm, "Take care buddy. We're all her for ya and Johnny is just next door to ya." Turning back to Joanne, "Jo, we have to get back to the station but let us know if you need anything. Otherwise we will be here first thing in the morning."

"Thanks so much Hank. Roy and Johnny are blessed to have you as a Captain."

Hank cringed at those words, he didn't feel like any kind of blessing to Johnny. He left the room and went next door to check on Johnny. Tears pushed their way out as he looked at the fragile being in front of him. His color remained grey, he was breathing so hard despite the help of the ventilator. Monitor were all around him, just as with Roy. But with Johnny it seemed different. He was alone. Sure Joanne was next door but this was the first time that Roy wasn't at his side and he felt like he would be abandoning this friend if he left him alone.

He took Johnny's hand in his, "John, it's Hank. I'm so sorry this happened to you. It wasn't supposed to, not yet anyways. You will be a Captain one day and then it will be a blessing but it wasn't meant for you right now. It only became a curse for you, to torture your mind. I can only imagine what the last two shift's have been like. We are going to stop it. _One way or another I promise you._ I won't allow you to suffer it anymore." He paused to listen to the very very subtle tune in his mind. It was sad, lonely, and foreboding. He prayed that Johnny being unconscious protected him from the music now.

Deep down, very far down in his being there was a haunting song. Johnny couldn't really hear as much as his mind sensed it. It was mixed with music from the fire, still lingering, teasing him that he never found Roy. He had failed. There was only sadness and loneliness now. There was no reason to wake up. Roy was gone. There was no reason to go back.


	10. Chapter 10

Name That Tune

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

_"The mind is its own place, and in itself, can make heaven of Hell, and a hell of heaven." John Milton._

_A continued thank you for your reviews, keep um coming. _

* * *

Chapter 10

The next couple of days consisted of a constant vigil by the A-shift family, making sure that Johnny and Roy were never alone. Roy's vital signs were getting stronger; he was off the respirator and breathing on his own. Joanne stayed with him as much as possible; in between caring for Jenny and Chris.

Hank stood with the Chief and Brackett to the far side of the nurse's station.

"What do you mean you don't know what's wrong?" Hank asked Brackett.

"Look, he's on full antibiotics, his x-rays actually show some improvement but he's not. It's like he's not even trying to fight this."

The Chief looked to the doctor, "What is the chance that, even in the coma, he is still hearing it?"

Hank had worried about the same thing. The heartfelt music tore at his own soul reflecting the two friends struggling in the ICU.

"There's no way for us to know that. We don't even know how it started to begin with. You two know as well as I do that this is something that is normally highly controlled." Brackett still didn't see how Johnny's had been activated.

"Look, all I know is that I have a man in there fighting for his life. If there is anything we can do to help him then let's get it done." Hank spoke strongly to the men with him. Enough was enough.

"Dr. Brackett?"

He turned to see one of the nurses looking for him, "Yes Susan?"

"They want you in room 8 right away."

The men froze, that was Roy's room. Turning in one motion they all ran to the door to find Joanne standing there with tears running down her face.

"Jo, what's wrong?" Hank asked as he ran up to her.

"Look," she said and gestured to Roy.

Hank looked down to see his friend's eyes open and a weak smile on his face, "Cap." The voice was soft and spoken through a raw throat, but it was still Roy.

* * *

Deep down and far away the music changed but Johnny couldn't hear the sound of joy. The sound of rejoicing next door.

* * *

Roy was so weakened that he fell back to sleep almost immediately. Hank turned around to see Chet come into the room and realized his smile was not being returned.

"Chet, what's wrong buddy?"

He looked at the people before him, seeing their happiness and knew that Roy must have awoken. Of course he was ecstatic for Roy's recover but his heart was grieving for his friend.

"Cap, can I talk to you about Johnny?"

Hank saw the pain that Kelly was going through, "Sure." Looking back to Joanne, "I'll be right back."

They moved over to Johnny's room. Hank looked at the still body before him.

"Cap, I don't understand it. Johnny always fight's his way back. Why isn't he trying?"

"I wish I knew buddy." Hank closed his eyes and tried to focus. He listened down deep inside himself for the sound. He never had to consciously think about it but when he heard it, it rattled him. If Johnny was hearing the same haunting tune then he had given up.

Chet saw the tear run down his Captain's face. "Cap, please don't give up on him."

His plea brought Hank out of his revere and he spun sharply to the dark headed fireman, "I would never give up on him or any one of you." He saw Brackett outside at the desk, "I'll be right back."

A smile found its way across his face as he watched him leave. Good, nothing would stop his fired up Captain; he would light a fire under that doctor's butt.

"I need to talk to you about Johnny."

Brackett turned to see Hank beside him, "Sure Hank, what's up?"

Hank looked at the crowded desk, "Not here."

Dixie watched the two men leave, remembering the promise she had made to Roy that day in the ER not very long ago. She had seen a protective instinct come out in him that had surprised even her. Suddenly she felt the same way.

* * *

"Doc I know that Johnny's still hearing the music."

Brackett was surprised, "Hank he's in a deep coma now. He probably isn't hearing anything anymore."

Hank shook his head, "No, I'm sure and doc what he's hearing …." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Doc, he's given up completely. I can hear it."

Brackett could see the truth in this man's eyes. "Hank he wouldn't survive the surgery. You know that."

Yes hank understood the procedure needed to halt the flood of music that had affected his friend.

"I just can't believe that you two are so blind as to what Johnny needs right now."

They both looked up to see Dixie standing in the door of the office.

* * *

"Jo?"

"Yes babe, I'm right here."

Roy was more awake this time. His mind was a little foggy from the pain medicines but he knew something was wrong. "Johnny?" If everything was alright then he knew Johnny would be here with him.

She knew the question was coming and had thought of the many ways to answer it. She worried about Johnny so much, he was family to them, but her husband was her first concern. Upsetting him wouldn't help Johnny any at all.

"Babe," she started to pacify him with easy words but saw the look in his eyes. There was a profound fear there. She knew then she couldn't fudge over anything. "Roy, Johnny went back in to find you without his mask. He's next door with smoke inhalation."

"How bad?" His body began to tense up increasing his own pain.

Tears formed in her eyes and Roy knew. "He's in a coma. They are throwing everything at him but he's not responding."

"I want' a see him." It wasn't a question and she knew that he didn't mean for it to be questioned.

"You can't honey, you just woke up yourself. I know you want to check on him but there's nothing you can do right now."

Roy loved his wife with his whole heart but right now he was tired of people telling him when he could or couldn't be there for Johnny. Pushing his head up he struggled to get to his elbows, greeting by an overwhelming pain in his abdomen that forced him back down.

"Arrgg…" he grunting with pain and frustration. That sent his alarms off and the nurses running to him.

"Mr. DeSoto, you need to keep still," the young nurse told him.

He shot her a glare that made her cower some, "Get me out of this bed right now."

Joanne wasn't sure if was the threatening look or the gritted teeth that shook the poor little thing as she hurried back out to the desk.


	11. Chapter 11

Name That Tune

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

_"Family: A strange little band of characters, trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant. Laughing, defending and trying to figure out the common thread that binds us all together." Erma Bombeck._

_I know this one is short, but I'm on a roll today, more to follow soon ;)_

* * *

Chapter 11

Brackett and Hank looked up to Dixie, standing in the doorway. Partially surprised at her entrance and partially wondering how much she had heard of their conversation. Brackett tried to answer the question in his mind. She couldn't be referring to anything about the music, so what was she talking about?

"What?" They both asked simultaneously.

Before she could answer the question and speak her mind about what was going on alarms were sounding.

"CODE BLUE ICU, CODE BLUE ICU."

Everyone in the room ran out the office door and through the ICU. To Johnny's room.

Chet had backed into the corner to be out of the way. He was hoping to be unnoticed by the crowd that was gathering at Johnny's bed. He wanted to stay here with him.

"What happened?" Brackett barked as he moved to his bedside.

"We can't get a pressure on him. His heart rate is down to 40 now," the nurse reported.

The doctor looked up to the monitors and mentally confirmed the numbers, his heart was failing, his pressure unreadable, and his color was cyanotic now. There were no more spontaneous breaths, only the sound of the ventilator. The respiratory therapist came in and took Johnny off the ventilator to give him manual breaths, hoping to improve his oxygenation some.

Hank stood in the doorway and watched the drama unfold. Watch Johnny's struggle come to a close. He heard medications being ordered, x-rays and other medical terms which he didn't understand. But it all spelled out the same. Johnny was dying.

"Hank!"

He looked in the room but saw that no one was calling him, stepping outside the door some he saw Joanne in the hall.

"Jo?" She looked panicked.

"Hank help me, hurry!" She yelled at him as she ran back into the room.

Hank looked to Johnny and knew that it was out of his hands now. Turning on a dime, he sped into Roy's room.

"Babe, please stop!" She cried at Roy.

Hank came in to see Roy working on sitting up, pain obvious in his face. He had already ripped out his IV sending the tubing to the floor and blood all over the bed as he ignored his arm where it had been. Joanne was afraid to push him back knowing it would only increase his struggling.

"DeSoto!" Hank yelled.

Roy stopped for a second to meet eyes with his Captain. "I'm going to see him Cap and no one is stopping me this time."

Hank saw the resolution in Roy's eyes and his voice softened, "Roy, I know you want to see him but you're going to pull out your own stitches doing it this way."

"I don't care, I'm getting up." And with that he was finally sitting up, listing to the left, but sitting.

Hank looked around, then back to Joanne, "Go see if Mike is in the waiting room yet, hurry."

Roy knew his little strength was already gone. He couldn't fight Cap much less Cap and Mike.

"Please Cap. I have to see him before…" he couldn't say it. He didn't even want to think it.

"I know Roy. Just please be still and let me see what we can do, okay?" Hank pleaded with him.

"Okay." Roy knew he wasn't going to make it anyway without help. "Just hurry."

Hank understood. Mike came running in at Joanne's bidding but was shocked to see a pasty pale Roy sitting up in bed with sweat running down his forehead. He was pretty sure that Roy didn't seem to be tolerating the 'let's try sitting up today' activity very well.

"Mike, stay here with Roy, don't let him get up. I'll be right back."

"Okay Cap," was all he got out before Hank was already gone. He saw Roy sway and reached out to grab his shoulders to steady him. Roy's eyes were closed and it was apparent he was not doing well. Looking at Joanne, "What's going on? Shouldn't he be lying down?"

Roy's eyes opened and his head popped up, "No."

"Okay, whoa there pally. Calm down, what's going on?"

"Did you hear the Code Blue?" Joanne asked him.

"No, I just got here." Then it sunk in, "Johnny?"

Roy nodded his head. "Mike you have to get me in there to see him. Right now."

"Cap said for you to stay here Roy. You're not in any shape to go see Johnny yet."

"Later will be too late Mike, please help me get in there."

Mike looked uncertain for a moment but was saved by Dixie, Hank and Early coming into the room.

Roy looked at her with tears in his eyes, "Dix, please get me to Johnny. I have to see him before its too late."

She came up to him and hugged him, "Roy, they are coding him right now. His heart rate is almost gone." She started to cry with him.

Hank felt something pulling at him. "Dixie you said we should know what Johnny needs."

She looked up to him, then at the others. "I heard you fellows say that Johnny collapsed before Roy was found."

They nodded to confirm that but their frantic minds didn't grasp beyond that thought.

"Oh my God," it was Joanne.

They all looked at her.

"Johnny doesn't know," she exclaimed.

Realization came over the other men's faces. Mike spoke it for them, "God, Johnny thinks that Roy is dead doesn't he?"

Hank turned to Early, "We have to get Roy in there right now."


	12. Chapter 12

Name That Tune

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_You know quite well, deep within you, that there is a single magic, a single power, a single salvation... and that is called love." Hermann Hesse._

* * *

Chapter 12

Early didn't need to be told twice. He had seen the incredible and unexplainable bond that existed between these two friends and brothers work miracles before. And right now, it would take a miracle for Johnny. He turned to Dixie, "Dix, get him in a wheelchair. Hank when he's ready get him to Johnny's room. I'm going to let Kel know what we're doing." With that arranged Joe went next door to share the plan with Brackett.

Roy sighed with relief that they were going to help him. Dixie came in with a wheel chair, quickly putting a band aid over his bleeding IV site wound before looking up at him, "Roy, we'll get you in there but you better well listen to me because Johnny will be after my hide if anything happens to you." She pointed her finger at him, "You hear me?"

He lowered his shoulders, "Yes Mame."

"Ok, you'll see Johnny but you're really weak Roy. Don't think by any means, that you can do this alone. I won't have you back in the OR."

He nodded. Just the act of sitting up had worn him out but he was moved by a strength that went beyond his own body right now. His friend needed him and until that was finished he wouldn't get back in his own bed.

Mike and Hank got on each side of him and lifted him up, "Now don't do a thing buddy, let us do all the work," Hank said.

"No problem," Roy grunted out as they moved him over to the wheelchair.

Dixie then put a pillow on both sides of him to protect his abdominal incision and to give him some support seeing how he wasn't doing a great job of sitting straight up just yet.

* * *

Brackett ran his fingers through his dark wavy hair. Nothing was working. His heart rate was down to 20, still no blood pressure. If he wasn't a doctor he would go with the urge to just pick Johnny up and shake him, to force him to listen to reason and fight this thing. There was just no reason for this. Sure his x-rays showed pneumonia but it was stable, his lab work had stabilized. He knew he wasn't part of the privileged that experienced the music but he still couldn't see how that could cause Johnny to give up like this. He had momentarily stopped the chest compressions to assess their effect on him when he looked up to see Joe come in the room.

Joe leaned in close to him and quickly explained what had happened next door, what they had come to realize.

"He did what!" Brackett yelped out to the surprise of the code team around him. Now, like Joe, he knew about the special bond between the two men. But Johnny was almost gone now, "Him killing himself isn't going to do Johnny any good."

Chet shuddered and took a step forward. What? Surely he wasn't talking about Roy?

They all looked up to see Dixie wheel in Roy with Joanne on one side, Hank on the other and Mike right behind them. Chet saw Marco coming through the ICU door and waved him in also. Hey, they were family and they should all be here together right now for Johnny.

Brackett started to demand Roy back to his room but looked into the blue eyes of his friend and sighed with resignation. He was out of ideas for Johnny. It couldn't hurt for Roy to say goodbye to him.

* * *

Like the parting of the sea, the team moved away as Roy approached the bed. He glanced up momentarily to see the barely beating heart on the monitor. Taking Johnny's hand it was cool to his touch, clammy reflecting his deep state of shock. His body had shut down.

Looking over to his Captain, "Cap, can you help me up?"

Hank and Mike reached down and carefully raised him up then helped him sit on the bed beside his best friend. Mike stayed right behind him to protect him from falling in case he collapsed. He knew that Roy wasn't going to last long. Marco and Chet moved to the end of the bed to join the others in giving their unending support to the paramedic team that they knew and loved so well.

* * *

Roy was no longer aware of anyone else in the room as he spoke, "Johnny, I need you to listen to me. You're really good at tuning me out sometimes but this time you need to pay attention Junior. You did your job. I know you came in looking for me. You found me Johnny. You're the one that saved me. I'm here, right now beside you. I'm alright because of you."

Beat…beat…beat… Deep down, in that far away dark place there was a noise. _No, not a noise_, Johnny thought; _it was ….was…music_.

They looked up to see the monitor show a heart rate of 30. The respiratory therapist continued to breathe for him but tried to stay out of Roy's way.

"Yes Johnny, that's it. I expect you to listen to me. Remember, I'm the senior partner here." He smiled, "I'll let you drive the squad."

He didn't see the wave of smiles behind him.

Beat…beat…beat_… No, not that again. Not the music._ He couldn't take it anymore; no he wanted the quiet back_. But wait….it's soft, not harsh. Pleasant, not haunting like before, like the sound he was trying to escape. _

Heart rate 50.

"Keep it up Johnny. We're all here, Mike, Cap, Marco, and Chet. You even have Joanne waiting for you here."

Beat…beat…beat… It called to him_. Was it singing to him? No, it wasn't singing. Someone was singing to him._ _Not that either, it was a voice though. Who was it?_

Heart rate 60. Blood pressure 50/30.

Brackett just shook his head, "Dix, get some plasmanate in him right away."

Beat …beat…beat… _It was Roy's voice._ _Did that mean he was dead? If so that was okay. He hoped to see his friend again in the next life. To tell him he was sorry for letting him down, for not being there when he needed him. I never even got to say goodbye to you my friend._

"Look," Joanne said.

"He's breathing on his own," Mike said.

"Come on pally, come back to us," Marco said as he kept the prayer going in his mind.

Breathe….breathe….breathe… _Not just Roy, other voices. I know them don't I? I know we're not all dead. Feel someone holding my hand. Joanne? Did I hear Joanne? _

Heart rate 100, strong and resolute. Blood pressure 80/40 and rising. His vital signs were stabilizing. His color returning and for the first time since he had arrived a hint of pink was there.

He looked back to the dark place and knew it was the wrong place to go. It wasn't where he was meant to be. He could now hear his friends calling to him and somehow he now knew that Roy was there with them. He didn't know how but he felt it. Could he call back? He was trying but they still seemed at a distance. He felt the hand stronger in his, tighten it's grip. The music was full of joy now. It filled his heart with purpose and meaning again.

"I can't believe this," Brackett exclaimed. He was witnessing a miracle.

"It's not a miracle Kel, it's the power of family and prayer," Joe said, answering his very thoughts.

Brackett just nodded, agreeing with him. There was no other explanation.

The room was silent but the mood had changed. Everyone was eternally touched by the act of Roy reaching out to his brother and pulling him back.


	13. Chapter 13

Name That Tune

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Sometimes paranoia is just having all the facts." William S Burroughs._

* * *

Chapter 13

Everyone waited with baited breath as Johnny's vital signs stabilized. Early and Brackett were at his side assessing him.

"Come on Johnny," Roy demanded. "Everyone's waiting on ya. Open up those eyes."

The silence was deafening. Joanne gasped slightly as they watched his lids flutter, then ever so slowly, open. His forehead wrinkled by the light, his eyes cleared and tried to focus. When they found Roy, alive and sitting next to him, they closed again with a return squeeze of his hand.

Roy let the tears flow down his cheeks as Joanne came beside him and hugged him. Mike felt him leaning heavily towards her and pulled him up, looking over to Hank.

The look was enough and Hank moved the wheelchair back right next to the bed as they gingerly helped Roy into it. Hank had to hold onto his shoulders to keep him upright.

Joe watched the men care for their friend and he followed them into the next room. Roy was too exhausted to protest, even the tiniest amount. As they moved him back into this bed Hank looked at Joe with some panic as he realized that Roy was unconscious.

Dixie moved in and got a set of vital signs, hooked him back up to his monitor. She looked up to Joe with reassuring smile, "Pulse 110, blood pressure is 120/90, respirations 36." She then gathered the supplies to restart his IV.

Joe looked over to Hank, "He's overdone it but he'll be ok. His sutures look good and his vital signs are ok. He just needs to rest and recover now."

* * *

Hank gathered the rest of the crew up and they moved out to the waiting room to mull through their thoughts. They knew what had happened. They knew how much Roy meant to Johnny but there was still amazement that Johnny was ready to give up just thinking that Roy was gone. For Hank it told him two things. First that if anything ever did happen to Roy, which was always possible in their profession, he would have to pay closer attention to his younger paramedic. Secondly, that he knew the music must stop for Johnny. He had felt the change when Roy came into the room and knew it was part of what brought Johnny back but more importantly, that it was what put him here to begin with.

* * *

Roy slept through the day. Even the hourly checks on him by the nurse didn't phase him. Joanne stayed by his side, thankful to God giving her such a caring and compassionate man. When she was comfortable that he was resting easy she walked over to check on Johnny.

Seeing the part of their family that risked his life to save her husband she smiled at the brown eyed man. Pushing the dark hair back she leaned down to kiss him on his forehead.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there good looking," she smiled at him. His eyes had some of that twinkle back in them. Then he wrinkled his brow up.

"Now, don't you go worrying. Roy's next door sleeping like a baby," she chuckled. "You wore him out today." His face relaxed. "You did good Johnny, you should be proud. There's just no way I could ever tell you thank you enough."

He nodded his head slightly before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

The three men gathered in the small office.

"He's stable now." The doctor informed the two uniformed men.

"Then it's time."

"Are you sure he can tolerate it?" His Captain asked.

"Yea, his vitals are stable."

"Then let's get it done. We need to move him out before Roy wakes up. I just don't have the energy to fight him over this."

The Chief looked at Hank, "Is DeSoto going to be a problem?"

He shook his head, "God I hope not."

* * *

The nurse went into his room, chart in hand. She drew up the medication and injected it into his IV. The patient didn't even wake up. The orderlies were told to move him to OR quietly, so as to not disturb the other patients of course. So they did just that. Taking the back, staff only, elevators they moved him downstairs and to the OR, bypassing the waiting room. Hank and the Chief each patted the young man on the shoulder as he passed them going into the OR.

"Hang in there pally, it's almost over," Hank said, trying to comfort himself and his friend.

* * *

Roy woke up to see it was dark outside. There was no one in his room, it was very quiet. He had a tightening of his stomach so he pushed the call light for the nurse.

"Hey there, what can I get for you?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

"I think I need something for pain," he said while rubbing his incision.

"Well, you slept long enough. I'll go get you something." She remembered what happened yesterday and was in awe of the blue eyed man that was her patient.

After taking the pain pill he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He could feel the effect of the medication within just a few minutes. Relaxing his muscles, lowering his blood pressure, and comforting his wound. But the stomach thing still gnawed at him. After a while he sat up and eased his legs over the side of the bed. Holding onto the sheets to steady his swaying vision he scooted himself to the edge. He could see the wheelchair sitting in the corner of his room. Now how was he going to get to it?

"Where do you think you're going there pally?"

Roy looked up to see a fuzzy dark headed man with a mustache, "Marco?"

"Yes amigo, it's Marco. I think you should be in bed," he smiled at the wobbly Roy.

"No, wanna geet in the chair for while," Roy waved his hand randomly around the room. He felt really good now.

Marco looked back at Mike, "Guess its ok; he's already been up before. Give me a hand."

Mike stepped up and together they got the half drunk man into the chair, both keeping a good hand on him to make sure he didn't fall.

Roy reached down and pushed his hands on the arms of the chair a few times. Looking up at the fuzzy men beside him, "are we there yet?" He smiled.

"Are we where?" They chuckled at him.

"Over there of course." Roy slurred some.

Mike and Marco looked at each other and shrugged, "sure, you're there." They were very amused at the drugged, normally so composed, paramedic.

Roy looked at the bed, "Oh my God."

Again they shared looks, "What Roy?"

"He's gone!"

They looked at Roy's empty bed and laughed, "Roy, that's your bed."

Roy looked at them and scowled his face up, "You two are part of this aren't you?" He shook his head slowly.

"Part of what?" Mike asked.

"The kidnapping of Johnny. Where did you put him?" Roy again tried to 'move' his chair with his arms.

"Aww…my wheelchair's broken."

They laughed, "Roy you're not in a wheelchair, you're in a plain chair."

He smiled, "Silly me."

Then looking at the empty bed again, "Oh my God, he's gone!"

Now Mike was laughing out loud.

"What are you laughing at?" Roy stopped to ask him.

"Nothing," he said stifling his chuckles again.

"Johnny's gone and you're laughing?" Roy looked dead serious at them.

Mike and Marco looked at each other, no longer laughing.

"Why do you say that Roy? He's in the room next door not here."

"He's gone." Roy stated again to the fuzzy men who wouldn't listen to him. "Go see."

Mike felt his pulse rise, he turned and went to Johnny's room and about yelled out loud when he saw the bed empty. Racing out to the nurse's station he got the attention of the first nurse he saw.

"John Gage, where is he?" He demanded in a panic.

The nurse, who wasn't Johnny's nurse, paused and looked at a clipboard.

"Say's here he's gone down for surgery," she calmly replied to the tall man before her.

"Surgery? What kind of surgery?"

"Say's here 'Cranial'," she shrugged her shoulders.

Mike felt his heart pounding as he went back into Roy's room.

Roy and Marco looked up at the same time, "I was right wasn't I?" Roy said nonplussed at the implication of Johnny being gone.

Mike glanced at Marco and he saw the panic in Mike's eyes, confirming that Roy was right. Not wanting to upset Roy at this point Mike forced his voice to be calm.

"No Roy, he's sound asleep in his room. That's where you should be too, sleeping. Let's get you back into bed."

Roy tried to push them off, "No, wanna see Johnny."

Mike and Marco took him by the arms and pulled him up, "Nope, Doc says you have to sleep now, then you can see Johnny."

"Aww…that's not fair."

Mike smiled some, "I know, but you have to follow the rules or they won't let you play."

Roy smiled back, "Ok Mikey, I'll sleep cause I wanna play today."

"Good boy, now sleep and we'll check on you in a little while ok?"

"Mmm hmm..." Roy mumbled as he drifted right off to sleep.

Any other time they would be highly amused at Roy but as soon as they moved out of the room but Marco turned to Mike, "What was that all about, what's going on?"

Mike led him to Johnny's room, showing him the empty bed, "That's what's going on."

Marco said a few choice words in Spanish then, "How did he know?"

Mike just shook his head, "If I could explain how he brought Johnny back then I could explain that. The nurse said Johnny's been taken down for brain surgery."

"WHAT?"

"Shh… or they'll kick us out."

"Brain surgery, what for? There wasn't anything wrong with his head," Marco was now at panic mode right along with Mike.

"What are you two doing in here?"

Half jumping out of their skin they turned to see Hank and the Chief behind them. Neither man looked pleased.

"Uh, sorry Cap. Roy woke up worried about Johnny and when we came to check on him he was gone," Mike sputtered out.

"Cap, they took him to surgery!" Marco updated him.

"I know where Johnny is. He's in good hands, don't worry. The doctor updated me before taking him down."

The men paused.

"What's going on Cap?" Mike asked with a now serious look on his face.

"The doctor found something on Johnny's last scan; he thinks it's from the blow to the head by the basketball at the station." He watched their reactions. "It's not life threatening but since Johnny was now stable enough they wanted to take care of it."

Marco put his hands in his pockets, "Is that why he's been acting odd?" Marco thought of him running into the building, then fighting the Cap when they found Roy.

"Yes, they think so. Doc is very confident that when they get through we will have our old Johnny back."

Hank tried to relax before the men, knowing they were watching him closely. He saw Marco's tension leave his body but Mike was still worried.

"How's Roy doing?" The Chief asked.

"He's ok. They had given him a pain pill and he was a little loopy. It's odd though. He knew that Johnny was gone and wanted to look for him," Mike said.

"Did he come into the room?" Hank asked.

"No, we got him calmed down and back in bed. He's asleep now," Marco told him.

Hank and the Chief relaxed some, "Good, we need him to focus on getting well himself now." Hank said. "Why don't you two go home and get some rest before our shift tomorrow."

Mike stood still, "No, that's ok. We'll wait for Johnny to come back from surgery. Once we know he's fine we'll head out."

Marco looked at Mike and his use of 'we'. Something was bugging the engineer. He shook his head, "We'll hang out in the waiting room."

"That's fine. I'll let you know when he's back and stable," Hank said as he moved out to the nurse's desk. As Mike and Marco moved out they noticed that the other two men were not leaving themselves but waiting outside Johnny's door.

"Was that odd to you Marco?" Mike asked.

"No, not really, why? What's got ya bugged?"

Mike shrugged, maybe it was just his tired imagination egged on my Roy's drugged paranoia. "Nothing I guess. Just worried about Johnny is all."

"I'll get us some coffee, be right back."

"Thanks buddy," Mike said as Marco headed to the coffee pot in the waiting room.

* * *

With Mike and Marco gone, the Chief and Hank walked into Roy's room. They watched the man sleeping soundly.

"I'm leaving this up to you Hank."

"I know."

"Make sure, okay?"

"I will Chief. Roy will be fine when he knows that Johnny is fine."

"I hope so."

_Me too_, thought Hank.


	14. Chapter 14

Name That Tune

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Families are like fudge; mostly sweet with a few nuts." Author unknown._

_Endless Thank You's! for all the support and review's._

* * *

Chapter 14

Mike had about fallen asleep when Marco nudged him. He looked up to see Hank coming through the ICU doors.

Hank gave them a big smile and Mike felt instant relief.

"He's doing good guys. Doc said everything went smoothly. It was just a little clot that they were able to get." Hank knew that Mike was trying to read him like a book. But then that was nothing new for his engineer. This time Hank wasn't worried. Johnny was doing great and Hank felt good about it all. They had done the right thing. He was sure of it now.

They were all now able to go get some well deserved sleep before another day at the station.

* * *

Roy woke up from a crazy dream. His room was quiet as he looked around it, seeing no one with him. He dreamt something about Marco but as soon as he opened his eye's the dream started to fade.

"Good morning sleepy head."

He looked up to see Dixie coming into the room.

"Hey Dix. Is it morning?"

"Sure is. You've been out of it for about two days now."

Memories came flooding back on him, "Johnny?" He pushed himself up in the bed some.

"Johnny's fine, he's next door sleeping too. They took him off the ventilator this morning. His lungs are still congested but he's doing much better." She didn't know how to approach the subject of his surgery. _Better just wait_, she thought, _until he sees him_.

Roy relaxed.

"More good news for ya."

"Yea?"

"You're being moved to a regular room today." She saw the fleeting flash of disappointment in his eyes. "Don't worry. Johnny will be right behind you. They will probably move him to your room tonight or in the morning."

"Dix, are you sure he's alright? I think I had a bad dream about him last night."

"Oh yea?" She asked innocently but his Johnny ESP never ceased to amaze her.

"Yea, I dreamt that he wasn't in his bed anymore and no one would tell me where he was."

"Well, he's right next door and doing great. Thanks to you," she reached over rubbed his shoulder.

"Nah, not me. He just needed to know he didn't screw up," he winked at her.

"Well, we know Johnny, he will drive us nuts if he thinks he's done something wrong," she chuckled.

Roy gave her a big smile, his blue eyes twinkling.

* * *

"Really glad to see you looking better pally," Hank told Johnny.

"Yea, getting there Cap," Johnny said, trying to clear this throat for the 100th time.

"Don't push it. You've been through a lot and you need to let your body heal."

Johnny pointed out the door, "How's Roy doing? I haven't really gotten to see him yet."

"Well, he's slept for about two days now but doing good. They are moving him to a regular room today."

He saw the young man's face fall.

"Don't worry, he's going into a semi-private room. I think they are moving you there by morning."

Johnny's face lit up like a child at Christmas morning.

Hank just chuckled, "Get some rest and I'll check on you tomorrow after shift."

"Sure thing Cap, thanks." Johnny was worn out and settled into his pillow, threw his arm over his eyes and went to sleep. A _quiet_, peaceful sleep.

Hank didn't ask about the music. Johnny didn't seem to remember it and hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

Dixie and Roy looked up to see Hank come in. Roy noted he was in uniform, so it must be an on shift day for the crew. That would explain why no one was here with him.

"Hey Cap."

"You're looking much better today Roy, glad to see it." Hank was truly happy that Roy was getting better.

"What you doing here?" Roy asked although very glad to see someone from the station while he was alert enough to enjoy the company.

"Well, Chet managed to get a cut on his leg so we came by to pick him up." He saw Roy looking worried, "Oh, he's fine. Next time though bet he won't volunteer to stand on the stack of wooden boxes to put out a trash fire."

They both laughed.

"I wanted to check on you and give you a little update on Johnny."

Dixie looked up, glad that she wasn't the one that had to tell him.

"Dix said he was doing well." Roy sat up some now a little concerned.

"He is, doing great from what the doc is telling me. But yesterday they decided, after looking at his last CT scan, that there was a little spot that concerned them."

Roy sat up more, wincing at his side. "His CT scan?"

"They think it was from the hit by the basketball. Anyway, since he was stable they decided to take care of it while he was still intubated for the surgery. Roy, he did great with it. He's already woken up and Dr. Early say's his neuro exam is looking good."

"Was that what caused his odd behavior? The music?"

_Music?_ Dixie thought.

"Yep. And I've talked to him myself. He sounds good Roy."

"Can I see him?" He looked to Dixie.

"He's asleep right now but as soon as he wakes up I will take you over there," she reassured him, tucking him in some.

That seemed to comfort Roy. The explanation made sense. Johnny had definitely not been right since that ballgame. That had to be the reason. He looked at Hank and thought he could read the relief in him also.

"Thanks Cap," he said as he closed his eyes. Finally he could rest for a while without worrying about his friend.

* * *

Hank left the room with a massive weight lifted off his shoulders. It had all gone well. Johnny no longer heard the shift's background music and Roy believed the explanation. Someday Johnny would have to be told what happened, when he needed to get the gift back. Hank smiled to himself. After all these years he had just taken the tunes for granted, suppressing them. The dayroom 'antic' song, the 'going to a rescue' racing music and the ever comforting 'back home' lullaby that soothed him. And many more that told him how to help his men try and survive every day. _Lord, I sound like a commercial, _he laughed at himself. Every shift's commander had their own music and the A-shift track was part of him now. Just like the men that he worked with. Someday Johnny would ask the how and why questions but for now Hank had his crew healing, both mentally and physically. The answers would come in time, for those who were privileged to know the answers. He smiled and walked with a bounce in his step knowing that soon they would be all back at the station together again. A family.

* * *

EPILOGUE:

Johnny walked in from the back lot, ringing wet with sweat and grabbed a towel from the kitchen cabinet.

"What are you guys doing out there?" Hank asked.

"Trying to beat Mike at a game of Chicken but I swear he must be cheating."

"Why's that?" Chet asked.

"Well, cause he keeps winning. No one can win that many games in a row. It's statistically impossible." Johnny just shook his wet head at them.

"You're just a sore loser is all Johnny boy," Chet chided him.

"I am not," he barked back then reached up and rubbed his scar, now buried in his thick hair.

"You ok?" Roy asked from his comfortable spot on the couch with Henry.

"Need some aspirin," Johnny said, mostly to himself.

"Got a headache?" Hank was paranoid about Johnny's head now, for some odd reason.

"If Marco would…." And he looked towards the door, raising his voice. " ..turn down that music I could get that blasted song out of my head!"

Hank and Roy looked at each other. Hank sat on the edge of his chair, "You hearing things Johnny?"

Johnny looked at his Captain like he had lost his mind. Why was he thinking he was hearing things? I mean, where did that come from? Looking over he realized that Roy had a bit of panic in his eyes too. "What do you two think I am? Nuts?" He shook his head again.

Before Chet could chime in with a smart comment on that, in walked an out of breath Mike, followed by Marco with a radio on his shoulders, blaring……

_Whether you're a brother, or whether you're a mother_

_You're stayin alive, stayin' alive._

_Feel the city breaking, and everybody shaking, and we're _

_Stayin alive, stayin alive_

_Ah, ha ,ha, ha, stayin alive, stayin alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin alive, stayin alive._

Johnny stomped out of the dayroom muttering, "I'll never get that song out of my head!"

THE END! Maybe ; )


End file.
